Death on the horizon
by Jess2709
Summary: Chihiro has given up waiting and with it, her life. Haku learns of this and is determined to challege fate to keep her alive. Gaining a new spirit friend on the way will they be able to save her from the death on the horizon... there is also the problem of Arashi, a love crazed spirit who will stop at nothing, no matter the cost, to get what she wants, and that something is Haku
1. Sparrow

**This is my first ever fan fiction so don't forget tell me what you think of it. Hope you enjoy!**

Sparrow

Chihiro

"Eat something, please" my mother begged me with a pleading look in her eyes but I just looked at her with blank, staring eyes and went back to watching shadows play across the ceiling.

I heard my father's heavy footsteps enter my room and cross over to my bed,

"At least drink some water" he said as he placed an icy cold glass of water on my bed side table.

My father tapped mother on the shoulder and they both left me in peace. I glared at the glass of water in disgust, and went back to staring at the ceiling like I usually do most days.

It started to rain heavily outside and I watched the raindrops roll down the glass doors that led to a balcony, my parents were yelling at each over again downstairs so I pulled my pillow over my head in a hope to block out the sounds of their argument. Exhaustion caught up with me and I felt my eyelids drooping, as I fell into the grasps of oblivion I heard the soft whoosh of air as somebody jumped lightly from my balcony.

\(^.^)/

(Dream)

I stood in the middle of a beautiful forest with flowers of many colours decorating the trees, the sweet fragrance of lavender and rose brushed over me as a slight breeze travelled across my skin. A crystal clear lake sparkled like a million diamonds from the sunlight that filtered through the tree tops and a fawn with its mother drank from it peacefully, they looked up at me before the mother ushered the small fawn into the tree line. Pine needles cover the damp ground sending an earthly secnt into the air and muffling my footsteps as I walked. I looked ahead of me and I saw Haku standing up in a large oak tree, I started to walk over with a wide joyful smile to the aged tree Haku stood in but as I walked I did not seem to get anywhere and I broke into a jog.

Haku jumped lightly from his tree, landing without a sound, and started to walk away,

I yelled out to him and he turned slowly, he started to walk towards me but something seemed off as he did, I stopped running since it was obvious I'm not going to get anywhere and I was already drenched in sweat and my hair stuck to the back of my neck.

I watched Haku as he came closer; he stopped about two meters away from me and stared at me with a sneer on his lips,

"Your pathetic, you actually thought I would come to the pig sty you call the human world and see you." Haku said then turned around with a humorless laugh and left me in a darkening forest as I stood with my mouth hanging open in shock.

A tear slipped down my face and I snapped my jaw shut, the tear travelled slowly down my face and as it dropped to the ground the dream shattered like a broken mirror and I woke up in a cold sweat, shaking.

\(^.^)/

I glanced at my clock and groaned saw that it's 7:45, I haven't gone to school since my mother saw that I had started skipping breakfast and dinner and when she was told by the school that I had been skipping lunch as well. I had lost a drastic amount of weight and no one knew why since I wouldn't talk to anyone.

I heard a strange voice downstairs and someone knocked on my door and came in, I glanced at the door to see Makura , who I have seen around school, come into my room and look at me with a sympathetic eyes. She came over and started to talk to me but I got good at tuning out when someone was speaking, after a while of trying to get me to talk back to her Makura left and told my parents that it was hopeless to get me to talk. A small brown sparrow flew through my window stared at me for what felt like ages then flew out to open glass doors again.

\(^.^)/

Haku

6 years….. I haven't seen Chihiro in 6 long, lonely years.

I feel ashamed for keeping her waiting so long, but maybe she has forgotten me? Maybe she has already moved on? Maybe that would be for the best.

It makes my heart hurt to think that she might not remember me, I really don't know what I feel for the child I found wandering around the spirit world alone anymore.

"HAKU" My door slammed open and I looked up to see a panting Lin leaning on the door frame for support.

"What do you want Lin?" I asked her wearily. Her face was flushed and sweat ran down the side of her face like she had been running nonstop.

"A Spirit that went to have a look at her forest and being the nosy spirit she is decided to see what was happening in one of the houses and said she saw a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes and that she lives in a small blue house near where the Kohaku River was and that she is seriously ill and is refusing to eat or anything and that has to be Chihiro." Lin finished in a rush watching me closely and waiting for how I would react to the new.

Chihiro is refusing to eat or drink anything? How long has she been doing this? How ill is she? Is she alright? Questions buzzed around my head and made it hard to think clearly.

"Lin, get that spirit to watch Chihiro and if her condition changes for the worse to contact me immediately." I said starting to pace in my room and thinking hard of what could have caused her to do this to herself.

Lin rushed out of my room to find the forest spirit and ask her to watch over the fragile human.

Why Chihiro, why would you do this to yourself? To me?

I went out on to my balcony, breathing in the cool night air. I changed into my dragon form and flew into the moonlit sky to try to clear my head and figure out why she would starve and dehydrate herself. Was it family issues? Did something happen at her school? Maybe it's my fault for staying away so long?

\(^.^)/

Chihiro

I woke with a jolt but instinct told me to keep my eyes closed, I heard a slight movement at the far side of my room. It doesn't seem like it's my mother or father, I opened my eye barley as to not let the intruder know that I was awake but only saw somebody's tall leather high-heeled boot.

"Just open your eyes already, I know that you're awake." Said a voice that demanded authority but was carefree at the same time.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a woman leaning against the wall of my room with her arms crossed over her chest, watching me. Her wavy red hair fell to her waist and her bright green eyes seemed to continuously change to different shades of green as she stared at me. She had a pair of light blue jeans on and a black shirt with curly writing embodied in silver thread.

I opened my mouth to speak or scream but my throat was to dry to form any kind of sound, I glanced at the glass of water that still stood on my bed side table mockingly and considered drinking some to clear my throat but decide against it.

"If you were going to ask me who I am, I am Nichimori, Taiyo for short, I'm a forest spirit." She said while looking at a painting hanging on my wall, I had painted it when I was 12 it was a detailed portrait of Haku in his dragon form.

"You're a good painter, maybe you should be an artist" Taiyo said then turned her attention back to me.

"Anyway, you need to start drinking and eating again, you making the Kohaku River spirit worried, what makes you so special to him?" She asked as she looked me up and down, when I didn't answer she shrugged as she crossed my room to the glass doors that let a cool breeze carry across to me. "Anyway I need to go now." I watched Taiyo's back as she jumped off my balcony and changed mid-air into the small brown sparrow that had flown into my room.

Haku is worried about me? No he wouldn't be he's probably forgotten about me already, and that's good I guess, he shouldn't be worried about some petty human. That spirit must be messing with me for her own entertainment.

I lay back down on my soft pillows and thought things through and came to a conclusion, If he cared he would have already come to me before now. As I thought this I slipped into a welcoming dreamless sleep.

The forest spirit watched the frail human closely for the next few days and noted that she is going to be on death's door _**very**_ soon.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

**Haha, pig sty, get it, sorry really bad joke but it's like one in the morning and I'm tired. Anyway bad puns aside I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to drop in a review if you want to. :)**

**Random: Nichimori means sun forest and Taiyo means** **sun**


	2. The curse

**Here's chapter two, enjoy. :)**

The curse

**Haku**

I haven't been able to concentrate on anything at hand since I heard about Chihiro, maybe I should go to the human world and force her to start regaining her health.

I had said of this to Lin but she had just said that I should wait to see if her condition changed for the better first, but you could tell that she did want me to go.

There was loud a knock on my door and I turned to face the door from where I stood on my balcony. The door opened and I saw the form of Lin on the other side, her eyes were a light pink shade as if she was on the verge of tears. The worst possibility of why she was here circled around my head like a waiting storm.

Could it be that Chihiro… had died? I braced myself for the words but was glad that I didn't hear the one thought that I dreaded but was still troubled by what Lin told me,

"The forest spirit came back today and she said that Chihiro is on the brink of dying, I think you might want to go now, before it's too late." Lin said this then turned around and left down the long hallway.

I ran a hand through my hair and gave a frustrated sigh as a feeling of helplessness and I thought over the options. If I go Yubaba will be furious and the consequences would be great, but if I don't go Chihiro will most likely die and I couldn't let that happen to her. A sudden very selfish thought crossed my mind, if she dies I could be with her in the spirit world. I quickly pushed this thought away and leaped off my balcony, changing into my dragon form as the air rushed past my ears and whipped against my face. I flew quickly, hoping that I could get to the tunnel that separated the two worlds before Yubaba noticed anything.

The tunnel came into view and as I prepared to land I was suddenly pulled back in the direction of the bath house against my will. I fought against the magic that forced me up towards Yubaba's office but it was a hopeless fight that only tired me. A devilish grin spread across her giant head that was fit for her giant ego. She flicked her wrist and I changed forms which caused a few papers to fly of her desk.

"Where do you think you're going Haku?" Yubaba questioned in a fake innocent voice as her grin widened.

"I'm going to see Chihiro." I answered keeping my face and voice expressionless.

"Oh yes, I heard that girl is dying, it's the talk of the bathhouse, so I sent a little of my magic to help her on her way." She said this like she was a saint and that it was the most wonderful gift, she watched me closely, looking forward to how I might react to what she has done.

I kept my face expressionless but inside I felt like hitting my head against a wall to get rid of all the thoughts of Chihiro lying cold, pale and lifeless.

"It wouldn't be so bad if she was to die now would it, she would be with you after all." Yubaba said this with a fake caring smile plastered on her face.

I couldn't keep the shock from my eyes at what she said since it was exactly what I had thought just earlier today. I covered it up as quickly as I could but Yubaba still saw it and her cold heartless laugh echoed off the walls as she saw the weakness of the boy standing before her.

"You can go to her if you want, but there is nothing you can do, the little gift I sent her makes her health deteriorate faster than a normal humans, it also makes her more susceptible to other filthy diseases humans carry, so have fun digging her grave." Yubaba smiled then turned around and left to check on her giant baby, Boh, leaving Haku frozen where he stood, too shocked at what the witch had done to move.

I have to get to Chihiro. There has to be something I can do. Maybe Yubaba was trying to get a reaction from me, seeing how I would react. Maybe if I got her back to a normal eating pattern again she would be fine and then I can leave again. A little voice in the back of my mind keeps thinking what if she doesn't get better? What if she does die? What if you're helpless to save her?

I try to change into my dragon form and was glad that I hadn't jumped out of the window before changing forms because I would have given the cleaners a hard time. Something was blocking my magic and found it to be a blocking spell that Yubaba must have placed on me to prevent me from doing anything. I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me out of Yubaba's office, through the twisting hall ways and into the elevator. I pulled the lever and waited impatiently for the elevator to stop, I walked out of the elevator when it came to a halt and the doors slid open, works greeted me as I walked past and I gave each a nod of acknowledgment as I past. Once I was out of the bathhouse I walked onto the eerily empty bridge and had just got to the middle when my limbs suddenly froze in place and a chill ran up my spine as I watched the spirit sanding on the other side of the bridge.

\(^.^)/

**Chihiro**

My head felt fuzzy as I woke from yet another dreamless sleep, It's been 5 days since I last ate or drank anything and I feel like I want to die, well I guess that it wouldn't be so bad to die at least I would be with Haku, maybe I should just give up on my life. Mother walked into my room and placed a ham sandwich on the floor next to my bed, which seemed quite ironic to me since she was a pig in the spirit world but of course she didn't remember any of it.

"Please eat something Chihiro." She begged me for the fourth time today as she knelt next to me. I just kept staring blankly at the ceiling and didn't acknowledge that she was there, like I did when anyone was talking to me or tried to make me do anything for them. Mother soon left with a defeated sigh and closed my door silently behind her.

"You still haven't eaten or drank anything have you." someone said and a dramatic sigh carried across my room, I looked over to my balcony doors that afternoon light flooded in through. Taiyo leant against the door frame and I wondered how long she had been there. She walked over to me and knelt next to my face and her eyes bore into mine, she gave another dramatic sigh as she stood and crossed over to my desk.

"I have heard the Kohaku River spirit is coming to you to try to do something." She said as she inspected my jewellery box. I looked at her with a confused look written across my face and she gave me a one shouldered shrug, I opened my mouth and murmured my first word in a long time,

"Haku?" My voice sounded dry and cracked from the dehydration and I hardly recognised it as my own. Taiyo turned her head to look at me and I could see the surprise in her eyes but she quickly recovered and looked like her usual self,

She gasped in mock surprise, "You're a genius." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and went back to rummaging through my jewellery and picked up a silver bracelet that I had got for my birthday last year. Why would Haku come? Why would he be bothered about me? I'm just a stupid girl who got lost in the spirit world to him. A nuisance.

"Well, I need to go now, have fun." Taiyo said as she walked out onto my balcony, changed into a bird and flew off. I was confused by what she meant by have fun when a loud knock on my door snapped me out of my train of thought. The door opened and my father came in with a woman following, she had blonde hair tied up in a tight bun and she wore a white blouse with a black pencil skirt, a blue folder rested on her hip.

"Chihiro this is Serapisuto, she is a therapist and is here to help you."My father said this slowly to me as if he was talking to a five-year old. He left the room, leaving me with the strange woman. She placed down her folder on my desk and pulled my chair over to my bed,

"So Chihiro I've heard that you're a good painter, would you like to show any to me?" She asked in a kind, motherly voice but I saw straight past it. I slowly turned my head and gave her my coldest glare and returned to staring at the ceiling above my bed. Serapisuto walked over to my desk, unfazed by who I reacted to her being here, and picked up one of my drawings of Haku, she sat back down with it and glanced up at me.

"This drawing is stunning. Do you want to tell me who this is?" She asked sounding interested in who this girl might have drawn in her free time.

I just kept staring at the ceiling and stopped listening to the questions she asked and she soon left me to myself. I heard her heels click down the stairs and her annoying voice talk to my parents. A familiar sparrow flew through my door and landed in the middle of my floor, the scent of pine needles flooded the room as a green glow replaced the sparrow with Taiyo .

"I hate therapists always asking you questions and being nosey in your personal life." She said with a shudder.

For the first time since I left the spirit world, I laughed but it sounded raspy and more like a cough but it was still a laugh. Taiyo looked at me and smiled gently but her eyes looked sorrowful and like they held many secrets that would scare the living daylights out of you. Taiyo walked over to me and stared at me with confusion over her face, after a while of uncomfortable silence her eyes widened in realization. She changed into the small brown sparrow and flew out of the balcony and into the twilight sky, she moved so quick it seemed she had disappeared with the slight breeze that ran through my room.

\(^.^)/

**Taiyo**

I sensed a strange thing from the dying girl who lay before me, I stared at her trying to figure out what the disturbance was. After what felt like hours I realized what it was and I flew out of the open doors as fast as my wings would carry me and used the breeze to propel me faster towards the link between worlds. Why does that girl have a strong drainage on her? I flew swiftly through the trees towards the entrance to the spirit world to report my findings. I came out into the green fields that would soon be filled with water as the sun sank over the horizon. My sights were set on the red bathhouse as it came into view but stopped dead at what I saw on the bridge.

\(^.^)/

**Well that can't be good, anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading and chapter 3 should be posted soon. **


	3. Arashi

Time to find out what Taiyo saw! And no, Haku is not wearing a skirt….Yet Mwhahahaha

Arashi

Haku

I can't move my arms or legs and I can't seem to speak. No one else was outside except the spirit standing at the other end of the bridge, I remember her from 3 years ago when she had come to the bath house to talk to me. She had said she wanted to talk to me outside and I had sat down on the bench outside and she had sat close to me, too close so I had stood up.

"Haku I really like you and I wanted to know if you returned these feelings." She had looked me in the eyes when she had said this.

"I'm sorry but I don't even know your name." I had said emotionlessly.

She had looked angry at this and lightening had started to run through her hair.

"What do you mean you do not know my name, I am Arashi Spirit of the storm, How could you _**not**_ know my name." Her eyes had started to glow black and thunder started to rumble, the lightening in her hair had started to grow stronger and she had turned into an eagle and had flown off and no one had seen her until now.

She walked over the bridge lightening glowed in her long, straight purple hair and her eyes started to glow black.

"I have been training Haku, making my power stronger." She crooned in my ear, she waved her hand and I could speak again but I can still not move.

"What do you want?" I said in calm voice, she walked back in front of me and smiled sweetly at me.

"You know what I want Haku, I want you." She whispered the last bit even though no one else is around, she flicked her wrist and my limbs unfroze. I lunged at Arashi and wrapped my hand round her throat, Arashi raised her hands and pointed her fingers at me, lightening shot out of her finger tips and electrocuted me. I gave out a cry of pain and I took a step back and released Arashi from my grasp.

"Don't try that again." She growled gasping for breath.

"Leave this bath house now or I will have to force you" I said staring her down.

"You're so cute when you're acting all brave, but have you forgotten something," she laughed to herself, "You are a river spirit which means if you take on your dragon form you will conduct my electricity and get burnt alive." She laughed at her own cleverness. I racked my brain to try and find a solution to this problem. If she was covered in water she would conduct her own electricity since only her hands and hair are immune to electric, somehow I need to get her wet.

"You can either marry me or you can die trying to fight me, it's your choice." She said with a smile on her lips. I changed into my dragon form in answer. Arashi grinned and sent a ball of electricity which hit the side of the bath house. Screams could be heard inside and people came rushing out of the doors but immediately stopped when they saw the dragon and the girl with electric all over her.

I flew to find the closest source of water and scooped some up in my mouth, I quickly flew back and dumped the water onto Arashi but the electricity only seemed to tickle her. She sent another ball of lightening at me, I dodged it but it hit the side of the bath house again. I have to stop her now or she will bring the whole building down.

"Haku move out of the way." Lin said as she ran past me at Arashi, I tried to stop her but she kept running at her. Arashi laughed obviously amused about Lin trying to stop her, she sent a bolt of lightning out of her hand and it hit Lin square in the chest. She was sent flying backwards and lay unconscious on the ground.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY." I whipped my head around to see Yubaba pushing through the crowd. Her eyes widened as she saw Arashi. Yubaba walked forward and looked Arashi square in the eye,

"Leave my bath house now you are disrupting our guests." Yubaba hissed but Arashi just shot a bolt of lightning at her. Yubaba gave a flick of her wrist and the lightening was sent back to its owner who dodged it just before it hit her. Yubaba flicked her wrist again and Arashi turned back into a hawk and struggled to fly away from a from a gem that Yubaba was holding as it pulled her in but the gem was stronger and she was sucked in.

"Well get back to work, stop slacking off." Yubaba yelled at all the spirits standing around the door; they immediately went back inside to get back to work closely followed by Yubaba. By now Lin had woken up and looked at me,

"Have you still not left here? Get to Chihiro already." Lin said getting up and heading back inside apparently not affected from being electrocuted. A little sparrow landed in front of me and suddenly changed into a forest spirit.

"The girl you requested me to watch has been given a draining curse; she will be dead by tomorrow." She said with sorrow in her eyes.

A draining curse? That is one of the hardest curses to cast and that must have been what Yubaba had been talking about. Chihiro will be dead tomorrow if I don't get to her soon. I changed back into my normal form,

"How long have you known about this curse." I asked starting to pace the bridge.

"I sensed it today and came straight here, it seemed like she had only had it for half a day but she is already weak so it will drain her twice as fast. You have to bring her back here; being in the spirit world will slow the drainage process." She said then turned on her heel and changed form into a sparrow and flew off towards the entrance to the humane world.

\(^.^)/

Taiyo

I flew ahead of the Kohaku River spirit to the dying girl. I perched on the balcony and looked at the girl before landing on the floor and changing back to my other form. I walked over to the side of the girls bed and saw that she was sleeping, her face was drained of colour and you can start to see the bones around her face.

"Don't worry he will be here soon." I whispered in her ear then kissed her lightly on the forehead then sat down on the floor with my back against the wall.

\(^.^)/

Chihiro

I dreamt of crisp white snow falling and Haku walking towards me but he was carrying something by his side that glinted when an invisible light hit it, as he got closer I could see that it was a sword he is holding. When he was about two meters away from me I could see that his eyes aren't the usual green but black. He raised the sword and came charging at me with it, I screamed but I couldn't move my feet from where I stood and the sword pierced me through the stomach. I fell backwards as Haku twisted the sword and yanked it out of me and my blood stained the snow red.

I woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily, I checked where the sword had gone through me to make sure it was just a dream. I was still in one piece so I closed my eyes but I didn't want to go back to sleep after that dream. I heard a bird land on my balcony then I could hear light footsteps come towards me.

"Don't worry he will be here soon." Taiyo whispered in my ear then gave me a motherly kiss on the forehead then she sat down on the floor next to the wall.

Haku will be here soon was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep comforted by that thought.

\(^.^)/

Haku

I can't bring Chihiro back here to the bath house I will have to take her somewhere else, somewhere she will be safe. She could stay with Zeniba but I will have to go and ask her before I get Chihiro. I changed into my dragon form and flew the journey always thinking of Chihiro of how I can see her again, see her warm chocolate eyes. Zeniba came out of her house as soon as I landed with no face trailing behind her.

"Hello Haku, it's lovely to see you again." Zeniba said as I changed back into my normal form.

"I'm afraid it's only for a short visit to ask you if you could look after Chihiro when I bring her back." I said hoping she won't say no.

"I would be happy to look after her, I had a feeling you would bring her back, but she is gravely ill isn't she?" Zeniba asked with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so." Was all I said before changing into my dragon form and flying towards the tunnel that led to the humane world and Chihiro, who is lying on her death bed.

(~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~)

Will Haku be too late? Why did Yubaba trap Arashi instead of chasing her off? So many questions! I can't wait to find out what happens next. Oh and by the way you will be seeing a lot more cliff hangers to keep you on your toes.


	4. Returned

**Chapter 4 has arrived! What will happen to Chihiro? What happened with the spirit Yubaba imprisoned?**

Returned

Haku

I flew thinking how ill Chihiro might actually be, I spotted her blue house and landed under her window and changed back into my usual form. I jumped up onto her balcony and walked into her room, the forest spirit sat on the floor watching me,

"What took you so long spirit of the Kohaku River?" The forest spirit asked me as she stood up from the place she had been sitting.

"That's none of your business and you my leave now; you have done your job forest spirit." I said coldly as she walked over to Chihiro's bed where she slept with her face covered by a blanket.

"But I don't want to leave. And my name is Taiyo." She replied just as coldly as I had spoken.

"I'm leaving with Chihiro, move out of my way." I snapped

"And I'm coming with you then." Taiyo snapped back. There was no point in trying to tell her no.

"Fine, but let me get Chihiro so we can go." I said and Taiyo stepped aside.

I walked over to Chihiro and carefully pulled back the blanket to reveal her face and I almost cried at what I saw. Her facial bones stuck out and she has no colour to her face, she looks dead.

"It's bad isn't it, that's why we need to get her back to the spirit world as soon as we can." Taiyo said softly as I scooped Chihiro up into my arms, being careful not to wake her. I turned and walked to her balcony and jumped down onto the ground and started to walk to the tunnel that lead to the spirit world, luckily it's not too far away. Taiyo had changed into her sparrow form and had flown ahead to the tunnel.

\(^.^)/

Chihiro Dream

I'm standing in a large hall way and a small girl with long brown hair stood at the other end of the hall way, she was trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear her. I started to walk towards her and I finally got close enough to hear what she was saying but now she had started yelling,

"RUN, he's coming." The little girl yelled then turned around and ran, I whipped my head around to see a strange silhouette making its way down the hall way, I could see that it had long sharp claws. I turned around and ran as fast as I could not knowing where I am going, I dared to glance back and saw the thing had spotted me and was now running towards me. I turned a corner but I wasn't quick enough and the long clawed beast grabbed my arm and I started to scream out the one thing I could think of,

"HAKU, HELP ME PLEASE HAKU." I kept screaming …..

"Chihiro, please wake up Chihiro." Said a voice I had been longing to hear for years. I opened my eyes to see Haku leaning over me with a concerned look on his face.

"This is probably the best dream I've had in 6 years." I muttered in a hoarse voice to myself out loud. To my surprise Haku started to chuckle but his eyes still looked sad.

"You're not dreaming Chihiro." Haku said. I tried to sit up but my body didn't seem to work.

"You need to get back to the spirit world now and then we can find a way to help you." Haku said as he scooped me up off of the ground. I looked around and saw that we are at the entrance to the tunnel that leads to the spirit world and Taiyo appeared suddenly and we started through the tunnel.

\(^.^)/

Arashi

I'm bored I thought as I wondered around the blank universe that the stupid old woman had sent me to. Why won't Haku love me, well I did try and kill him, but everybody is after me. I'm Beautiful, funny, independent, I have power, I'm irresistible. Then why does Haku not love me. Electricity started to crackle through my hair and I calmed myself so I didn't do any damage to my beautiful face. There was a flash of light and I'm suddenly standing in the office of the woman who trapped me. I was about to send a ball of electricity at her when she flicked her wrist and all of my electricity was drained from me.

"Now, you can either work for, or I can kill you." The old woman said with an amused smile on her face.

"What work will I be doing?" I asked coldly. The old woman laughed.

"Well, even though I run a bath house I still have enemies." The old woman started to neaten up some papers on her desk, she suddenly stopped and closed her eyes for a split second then she grinned dangerously,

"I have your first assignment, a human has just breached the spirit world and I have a bit of history with her, and would you like to know why you will have great joy in killing her?" The old woman smiled obviously enjoying herself.

"Why would I have great joy in killing a humane?" I asked sounding bored.

"Because she stole your Haku from you, he fell in love with her and not you, if she was dead nothing would stand in your way and Haku would be yours." The woman laughed icily and went back to rearranging her papers. She looked up at me looking disgusted,

"Why are you still here, go, I returned your power when you agreed to work." She said while pushing me out onto the balcony. I changed to my hawk form and flew towards the spirit gate all the time devising how to kill the girl who has stolen my Haku from me. I saw them walking out of the tunnel there was a strange woman walking next to my Haku but she was a spirit, then I looked at my Haku and saw that he was carrying some strange human girl in his arms. I let out a hawk's screech of rage and my Haku's head snapped up and spotted me in the sky.

\(^.^)/

Chihiro's mother

I walked up to my daughter's room where she hasn't moved from for weeks, I opened her door and dropped the plate with the sushi I had made her. She's gone, but I hadn't heard her door open or close. She must have been kidnapped. Oh my poor sweet Chihiro she is so sick and now she's been kidnapped. I crumbled to the floor and started to sob. My husband came up and saw Chihiro's empty then me crumpled on the floor, he put his arm around my waist and helped me back downstairs to the couch. He went into the kitchen and called the police. 20 minutes went by and the police arrived at our house, they came in and started to ask me and my husband questions, like when did we see her last, how ill is she, what does she look like, when do we think she went missing. After many questions they left and said they would do all they can the find our daughter.

\(o.o)/

**Sorry this chapter is kind of boring but I promise the next chapter will be better and should be out soon.**

**Please tell me what you think of my story so far and don't lie and say it's good if you don't like it :'(**

**Now click that blue button right there, just down a bit and click, then write what you think!**


	5. You have to fight to protect

Here's the next chapter, what will happen with the jealous Arashi? Well let's find out shall we! Enjoy, oh and by the way if no one reviews I will stop writing and jump off a cliff well not that last bit anyway but I will stop writing and there will be no end to this story.

You have to fight to protect

Haku

I looked up and saw the eagle form of Arashi, what is she doing here? How did she escape from Yubaba? Arashi landed a few meters away and walked slowly over towards me, I turned to Taiyo,

"Take Chihiro." I said passing the sleeping girl to her; I turned to face Arashi who was now only 2 meters away and smirking.

"I'm not here for you Haku; I'm here for that human." She said sneering at Chihiro.

"What do you want with Chihiro?" I asked keeping my voice calm and staring Arashi straight in the eye.

"It's orders from Yubaba to dispose of that girl." Arashi Said as she came closer towards me,

"And once she's dead, you will be mine like you should always have been." She said raising her hand to caress my face but I caught her wrist before she could touch me. She shocked my hand lightly to get me to release her wrist. She started to walk around me but I quickly stepped in front of her,

"Why are you protecting her? You couldn't ever be with her, she's a humane and will die but you will live forever, so why bother protecting her?" She said and again she froze me in place but I could still speak.

"What if I married you and in return you leave Chihiro alone." I said in a last attempt to save Chihiro from the fate that is forming in front of my eyes, Arashi Laughed coldly,

"It's too late for that now Haku, I'm going to make you suffer watching her die slowly and painfully first." She laughed coldly again and changed into her hawk form.

"Get Chihiro out of here and I will hold Arashi off." I yelled back to Taiyo. I focused as hard as I could to try and break the spell that kept me from moving.

\(^.^)/

Taiyo

I took off sprinting; Arashi must know that forest spirits have the ability to run as fast as the wind that runs through their forest because the eagle was soon lagging behind. I don't know where I'm running but I do know that I need to get Chihiro away from that girl, I came across a small house and glanced behind me but the eagle was nowhere in sight. I quickly knocked on the door,

"Come in Nichimori." Said a voice from inside the small house, I quickly slipped inside and saw an old lady sitting by a fire knitting and to my surprise a no-face sat at a table knitting as well.

"How do you know my name?" I asked wearily still standing at the door.

"I've known that you would be the one to bring Chihiro here since Haku left." The strange woman said still knitting,

"Put Chihiro down on that bed I made up next to the fire." The woman said as I walked over to her, I put Chihiro down on the bed than sat down in an armchair. The woman put down her knitting and walked over to her kitchen, she pulled out a bottle with purple liquid out of one of the cupboards. She walked back over to Chihiro and put a drop of the liquid into Chihiro's mouth who swallowed in her sleep.

"She will be able to talk now but she is still very ill. Oh, how rude of me I haven't even told you my name yet, I'm Zeniba." Zeniba said as she picked her knitting back up and I fell asleep where I sat.

\(^.^)/

Haku

Arashi flew after Taiyo and I was finally able to break away from the spell she had put on me and I changed into my dragon form and flew after them. I spotted Arashi and I flew above her and when I was directly above her I flew straight at her and knocked her out of the sky. Her wing is broken and she changed back into her normal form where her arm hung limp at her side, Arashi raised her good hand and shot a bolt of lightning at me, I dodged it but it cut my side deeply. I lunged at her and was able to somehow bring my claw down and scratch her eye which started to bleed heavily. Arashi screamed and covered her eye with her good hand; she backed away from me than turned around and ran. I flew up into the air and headed towards Zeniba's house, ignoring the pain piercing down my side. I landed heavily outside Zeniba's as the sun set and that was the last thing I remembered before I fell into deep darkness.

\(o.o)/

**I know this chapter is short but I'm not going to write anymore if I don't get reviews even if they are saying that it's bad :/ so no reviews no story. I need at least 2 to keep writin**g.


	6. Life and death

**Sorry it's been awhile but I've been a bit mad about the reviews thing, but anyway here's the next chapter. Oh, and thank you to WhiteTiger246 and AlphaWolfcat for the review.**

\(^.^)/

Life and death

Chihiro

Why is everyone being so loud? Why am I lying by a fire and not in my bed? Was that a dream or was it real seeing Haku? Questions buzzed round my head like angry bees and the only way to answer them was to open my eyes. My eyelids felt heavy as I opened them, I couldn't see anything at first but my surroundings cleared slowly and the sight I saw was horrifying. Haku lay in his dragon form bleeding heavily, Zeniba was mixing and pouring different liquids onto the wound while Taiyo was busy cleaning the wound and floor, No-face was looking around for something and soon pulled out a bowl of blue powder. Zeniba looked over at me and saw that I was awake,

"Ah, your awake, don't worry he will be fine." she said as she continued to mix a blue and green mixture. Taiyo looked up from her cleaning and smiled,

"Eat some of that bread it will stop you from feeling ill but your body will still be weak so you won't be able to move." She said then continued with her cleaning. I looked down to see a bowl with a chunk of bread in it. I picked it up and forced myself to eat it, ignoring the nausea I felt as I swallowed. I felt the nausea suddenly fade and I was able sit you but barely, Taiyo looked up at me surprised,

"You're a lot stronger than I thought you would be." She said looking confused; Zeniba glanced over at me and smiled,

"It might have something to do with her last visit here." Zeniba said as she poured a bit of the blue powder into her concoction. Taiyo looked at me confused,

"You've been in the spirit world before?" she asked looking at me then Zeniba then back at me again.

"Yes, she has. But that is a story for another time." Zeniba said as she came over to Haku's wound and poured the thick red mixture over it. The wound started to heal its self but an angry red scare remained down his side. Haku changed back into his normal form and a red scare ran down his arm but is still unconscious. Zeniba picked him up and took him to one of the rooms down the hallway. She came back and looked at me,

"A draining curse has been placed on you, no doubt by my sister; it will bring your death closer if we don't do something soon." She sat down in an armchair and picked up her knitting, No-face sat down at the table and started to knit as well, Taiyo continued to clean the floor where Haku's blood had been spilled.

"You can talk my child; I gave you a potion when you came here so you will be able to speak." Zeniba said over her knitting.

"Why would Yubaba put a draining curse on me?" I asked shocked that my voice sounded clear and unaffected by dehydration, Zeniba put her knitting down and sighed,

"It might be that she is still angry that you were able to get out of your contract and has decided that this is the perfect opportunity to get her revenge." She said looking worried; Taiyo came over and sat down in an armchair and looked sympathetically at me,

"That would be the most plausible answer since Yubaba has always liked things her own way." She said as she picked up a book from the table next to the chair she's sitting. I looked over at Yubaba who had picked up her knitting again, she flicked her wrist and a book floated over to where I am sitting which I picked up and began to read, at some point in chapter five I fell into oblivion.

\(^.^)/

Chihiro

Dream

I stand in a room with nothing in it, I feel like I have been in here before. I suddenly heard the sound of someone moving but I am still alone but I could still hear the sound of someone walking.

"Go to the spirit of death and life, go to the spirit of death and life, go to the spirit of death and life." A voice kept repeating from all directions, covered my ears with my hands and willed myself to wake up. A hand tapped me on the shoulder and I whipped my head round to see a girl around 9 years old looking at me with wise blue eyes.

"Hello Chihiro, I am the spirit of guidance. I am that little voice in people's heads telling them what to do when they are lost and that also includes other spirits." I was shocked at first but something inside me told me to relax which I quickly realized was the spirit standing before me.

"See, I told you," she said giving a little giggle, "You have left that river spirit lost on what to do to help you so I came to you since he is so stubborn that he wouldn't let me into his head never mind listen to me." The spirit pouted a bit as she said this,

"Anyway, you need to go to the spirit of death and life, but be warned he likes to play with people's minds and will only help you for a price and no one has made it back before but many have tried." The spirit looked sad at the thought and suddenly disappeared,

"Good luck Chihiro" the spirit said from somewhere and I woke up to Zeniba smiling,

"I sense that the spirit of guidance has visited you." I nodded and her smile turned into a grin.

\(^.^)/

Haku

I sat up and looked around, where am I? I got off the bad I had been lying on and opened the door, I walked out into a hallway and I could smell food being prepared. I listened and I realized where I am when I heard no-face doing his usual 'ah-ah' noise. I walked out into the kitchen and saw zeniba and no-face cooking food, Chihiro was talking to Taiyo. Zeniba looked round and saw me,

"Chihiro was visited by the spirit of guidance; she has to go to the spirit of death and life." She looked sad as she said this. But the spirit of death and life is not a spirit you would go to on your own free will.

\(^.^)/

**Why does all the bad stuff seem to happen to Chihiro? Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be out soon. :) Don't forget to review!**


	7. Saved by a child

**Wow I'm on to chapter seven already and I only started writing the other day :) well here's the next chapter.**

Saved by a child

Chihiro

I just had the best sleep I can remember having for 6 years so I was reluctant to fully wake up when someone shook me,

"Go away; I don't want to get up." I muttered pulling the blanket over my head, somebody next to the bed chuckled and I froze. The memories of what happened yesterday and the visit from the spirit of guidance telling me that I need to go to the spirit of death and life. I groaned and pulled back the blanket and saw that someone had put me into a bed; I looked sideways and saw Haku staring at me sadly,

"What are you looking at?" I asked, irritated that he keeps staring at me.

"You have gotten worse. Drink this; it will help you be able to talk." He passed me a bottle of purple something to me and I drank it, it tasted vile and was thick going down my throat. Haku picked me up and carried me out of the bedroom I had been sleeping in; I didn't bother arguing since I could hardly sit up. He put me down on one of the armchairs next to the fire and Zeniba looked up from the knitting she held, Taiyo and No-face where nowhere to be seen.

"I packed some things that you will need in that backpack over there. Taiyo will be back soon and then you can go." Zeniba said then went back to her knitting. Taiyo walked through the door looking flustered; she collapsed into an armchair as she tried to catch her breath,

"Arashi found me when I was going for a walk, I don't think she followed me but I can't be sure." Haku grabbed the backpack and walked to the front door,

"We need to make one quick stop at the bathhouse first." Haku said as he walked over and picked me up. Why would we need to the bathhouse? He got away from Yubaba didn't he? Haku saw my questioning gaze and smiled,

"I was able to stop being Yubaba's apprentice but I still needed a place to stay and a job so Yubaba let me stay there and do paper work for her." He said as he walked to the door, he looked back at Taiyo who was still sitting in the arm chair exhausted. She looked up and saw Haku looking at her,

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't forget to keep watch for Arashi." Taiyo said as she got up and walked over to the door and opened it. She closed the door when Haku walked out; Taiyo changed into a sparrow and flew ahead of us. I sudden thought hit me and I looked up at Haku,

"Who's Arashi?" I asked, Haku looked down at me and smiled but something looked off,

"She's something you shouldn't have to worry about." He said but he wouldn't meet my eyes and he continued to stare ahead.

\(^.^)/

Arashi

I will get him for this I thought as I limped back to the bathhouse as my lightening healed my arm but nothing could be done with my eye he had cut it to deep. I was half blind. I screamed in frustration, this is all that humans fault if she had never come to the spirit world Haku would have already been married to me and I wouldn't be half blind. That stupid wench, she ruined everything. I will kill her and it will be slowly and painfully and I will make Haku watch until she takes her last breath. I turned back into my eagle form and flew back into Yubaba's office; my wing is stiff but not broken. Yubaba looked up from her paperwork when I changed back into my normal form. My eye is still bleeding and it dripped down my cheek like a blood filled tear, Yubaba flicked her finger at me and my eye stopped bleeding but I still can't see through it.

"So you were able to lose an eye but do no damage to the girl, you're an idiot. I'll give you one more chance but if you fail this time you die." Yubaba hissed, I turned around and changed forms then flew out of the window. I can't wait to be free of that wretched old woman. I flew over a forest and suddenly spotted that spirit that was with Haku and the human. The spirits head snapped up and she spotted me, She ran but for some reason not as fast as she did last time so I was able to keep up with her. She led me to a small house on the outskirts of the forest. She went inside and I perched in a tree and watched. She soon came back out the house but through the front door, I changed tree to get a better view of what is happening. Haku came out with that girl in his arms and a small backpack. The other spirit changed into a small bird and flew off towards the bathhouse. I trailed after my Haku and that _**girl**_ for a while until they were out of the small houses view. Now was the time to attack.

\(^.^)/

Chihiro

An eagle suddenly flew down and landed in the middle of the path, Haku walked over to the trees and put me down in the shade of a willow tree. He walked back over to the eagle that had turned into another spirit. Electricity started to crackle through her hair and her hands started to glow brightly. The girl grinned at me and lightening started to flow through her hair,

"Just leave her alone Arashi." Haku said taking her attention back to him, she smiled seductively at him and she flicked her wrist and his legs and arms seemed to freeze in place. She looked at me and smiled; she turned her attention back to Haku and whispered something in his ear then caressed his jawline. I suddenly felt anger build up inside me, but why am I angry that she is touching his face and not me? I watched as Arashi teased his lips with her fingers, I suddenly realized why I cared, it's because I love Haku. I watched Arashi bring her lips towards Haku's but before she could kiss him a child suddenly appeared and had started kicking her in the shin. I looked closer and saw that the child is actually the spirit of guidance; I listened to what she was saying as she kicked Arashi in the shin,

"Stop getting in the way, I gave her instructions and you keep interfering, stop getting in the way and let her follow my guidance." The spirit of guidance turned into a large owl and started to attack Arashi who screamed and changed form into an eagle and fought back. Somehow Haku was able to break out of whatever was keeping him frozen and changed into his dragon form. Feathers flew everywhere as the spirit of guidance and Haku attacked Arashi. I watched as Arashi retreated, chunks of feathers were missing from her back and her foot was bent at an odd angle. The spirit of guidance and Haku changed back into their usual forms and they walked over. Haku picked me up and I noticed he had a cut along his arm. The spirit of guidance started to push Haku down the path,

"Go quickly, oh and don't bother going to the bath house, to get that thing you wanted, someone stolen." The spirit of guidance stopped pushing Haku and changed back into an owl then flew away in the opposite direction that Arashi went. Haku was frowning as he started to walk again,

"What were you going to go to the bathhouse for?" I asked watching him carefully. He looked down at me and sighed,

"I was given a river sword by someone but I don't know who." He answered looking back ahead,

"What's a river sword?" I asked starting to feel stupid to have to ask all these questions,

"It's a very rare sword that only a river spirit can use, if any other spirit tries to use it the sword will just pass through anyone they try to use it against. The guidance spirit can't lie so it has been stolen." As Haku finished his explanation Taiyo came walking towards us with the sword from my dream in her hand,

"So she must have been the one that stole it." Haku muttered to himself as Taiyo got closer with the sword that killed me in my dreams. Even though I know that Haku wouldn't use the sword to hurt me, it still made me uncomfortable being near it.

"I thought you might want this." Taiyo said as she walked next to Haku,

"The spirit of guidance told me someone has stolen it so I'm guessing she told you to do it." Haku said. Taiyo looked confused for a second and her eyes widened in realization,

"She's that little voice that tells you what to do isn't she." Taiyo asked.

"That's exactly what she told me she is." I answered and Taiyo looked unhappy about the thought about being told what to do. Haku furrowed his eyebrows,

"She hasn't ever said anything to me." Haku said sounding a bit annoyed, I laughed and Taiyo and Haku both looked at me confused.

"She probably has but she told me that she hardly ever gives you advice because you're too stubborn to accept her help." I said grinning, Taiyo and I started to laugh and Haku scowled which made us laugh even harder.

\(^.^)/

Sentaku

Not long until they will be here but I will have to test.

**I don't think Arashi gets the idea that she's just going to keep getting her but kicked…. :) keep a look out for chapter eight.**


	8. Fear and lies

**Phew, here's chapter eight and this stories almost over.**

Fear and lies

Chihiro

We walked into a clearing and a hooded figure stood in the middle. As we got closer it started to speak,

"To pass on to see the spirit of death and life you must take on the state of mind you call fear. Who would like to go first?" The hooded figure looked at Taiyo who had awkwardly raised her hand." The hooded figure raised their hand and pointed it at Taiyo. Taiyo disappeared and came back seconds later soaked through and coughing up water. She had a red mark around her wrist.

"It's all ways the brave one who struggles with this test. Who shall be next?" the hooded figure asked. Haku placed me down on the ground and stepped forward.

"Ah, of course the wise one is always second to step up. Have fun." The hooded figure raised its hand and pointed it at Haku. He disappeared and came back seconds later gripping his chest which had a blood stain on it. The hooded figure turned to look at me,

"Now it's time for the soul of the group to go." The figure pointed at me and I was suddenly standing in the meadow and Arashi stood staring at me. Haku suddenly walked into the meadow and sneered at me but gave Arashi a loving smile. My heart hurt as Haku pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He turned to me and laughed,

Suddenly Arashi had her hands wrapped around my throat and they both laughed at my pain. She started to use her electricity and pain shot through my neck and through my body. Haku held his river sword up and cut my arm with it and Arashi used her electricity to cut along my face and down my neck. I couldn't seem to move away from them, I suddenly remembered that they are just my fear and that I fear Haku leaving me for someone else. The illusion shattered and I sat quickly up, I wiped the sweat off my forehead and looked at my hand, and saw my sweat mixed with my blood. I gave out a shriek and Taiyo, Haku and the hooded figure looked over at me. I looked at my arm where Haku's sword had sliced and the wound was still there.

"This is not right, you should only have come out with pain but no marks. Powerful magic could only have done this, I must warn the spirit of death and life. You have all passed, move on quickly." The hooded figure disappeared and Haku quickly opened the backpack and looked through the contents. He pulled out a green cream and passed it to me.

"Spread that on your cuts it will heal them instantly." He said, I spread the green stuff on all my cuts and gave a sigh of relief as they healed. Haku picked me up and started walking; Taiyo walked beside Haku and was still drenched with water.

"Chihiro was Arashi in your fear." Haku suddenly asked looking frustrated, I nodded and he kept looking straight ahead. We walked into another clearing and a beautiful woman stood in the middle and smiled when she saw us.

"Now to test your honesty, someone else will be harmed every time you lie." She said as she pulled out a sharp knife. Haku placed me down on the ground and I sat up and crossed my legs.

"I think we will start with you, you the one that keeps everything to themself and shows hardly any emotion." The woman grabbed Haku and sat him in a chair and fastened his arms to the arms. She looked between me and Taiyo and her eyes settled on me. She smiled and came over and grabbed my arm,

"Stand up; I will give your relief while you have this test." She said sweetly, I stood up and she took my arm and saw the scar that had been left from the previous cut,

"Hmm that's going to be a problem, give me your other arm." She said taking my other arm in her hand. She turned to Haku whose face is expressionless. The woman thought for a second then smiled deviously,

"Haku have you ever killed anyone? Oh, and don't bother trying to get out of the chair it is magic protected." The woman said and Haku kept his face clear of expression,

"No." Haku answered clearly. The woman was suddenly beside me and she sliced across my arm, the knife felt like it had burned me instead of cut me and a steady flow of blood came from the cut. I winced and Haku's eyes widened.

"So you have killed someone." The woman said as she crossed back over to Haku.

"Now for your next question." The woman said, "I know, do you love the girl you have caused pain from a lie." Taiyo watched silently and didn't move from where she stood.

"I don't know." Haku answered and again the woman was at my side and dragged the blade across my arm, the pain was worse this time and I fell to my knees clutching my arm, I screamed when the fire burned through me. The woman laughed and danced back over to Haku.

"You're going to kill her if she gets one more cut; I know that you know the answer to that question so I'm going to ask again. Do you love that girl?" Haku looked at me and looked at the ground as he answered,

"Yes." Haku answered and the straps on his arms sprung loose and he got up from the seat. The woman looked at me and Taiyo, I stepped forward and sat in the seat and the straps fastened my wrists to the chair. The woman smiled at me and grabbed Taiyo's arm,

"First question, do you mind her being with you on your journey?" She asked and my first answer was easy,

"No." the woman smiled at me and one of my cuts healed.

"Every truth you tell a lies cut is removed. Second question, Do you have a good life?" I thought about this for a second and decided on my answer,

"It depends on who you ask to the answer you will get so I can't answer that." I said looking her straight into the eyes. She nodded her head and Taiyo's arm stayed unharmed,

"Last question, do you love the boy who harmed you with his lies?" She asked watching me closely; I looked down at the ground and muttered my answer,

"Yes." I said and didn't look up as I felt the straps loosen and I got up from the chair, Taiyo sat down in the chair. The woman grabbed Haku's arm and he tried to pull away but her grip tightened.

"Now it's your turn. First question, do you take on the form of a small bird when most forest spirits take on a large bird form." The woman asked smiling; Taiyo's face turned slightly red and she nodded her head.

"Second question, Have you ever had a true friend?" The woman asked looking amused as Taiyo's face turned to a darker shade of red and tears fell from her eyes, Taiyo shook her head. And the woman laughed as she mentally tortured Taiyo.

"Stop it can't you see that you're hurting her mentally." I said taking a step towards the woman,

"Don't step any closer or I will drive the knife through his heart." She had a slightly mad look in her eyes as she placed the tip of the knife over Haku's heart.

**Talk about anger management issues. **

**Me: Hello is any one missing a patient**

**Mental Asylum: umm yeah she escaped this morning and ran off somewhere.**

**Me: well I found her for you. *Brings them the woman who's laughing madly.***

**Please review my story and tell me what you think of it.**


	9. Cheater of death

**Time to find out what's up with the mad woman. Here's chapter nine.**

Cheater of death

Chihiro

The woman turned back to Taiyo with the tip of the knife still on Haku's heart,

"Do you know who killed your best friend?" the woman asked smiling devilishly at her, Taiyo looked shocked by what the woman asked but shook her head in answer.

"I did it, she had stolen something from me and she paid dearly." The woman said laughing at the end of her sentence. Tears started to fall from Taiyo's eyes and when the straps on her wrists loosened she lunged at the women and wrapped her hands around her throat. The woman was stunned for a second but plunged the knife into Haku's chest and blood poured over the grass. The woman let go of Haku and he fell back onto the blood stained grass. The woman somehow escaped Taiyo's strong grip and was gasping for breath, she flicked her wrist and she, the knife and the chair suddenly disappeared. Haku still lay bleeding his life's blood on the ground; I ran over to him and put his head in my lap. Taiyo came over and examined the wound; tears still ran down her face, dripping onto the ground. The wound is deep and I couldn't tell if it had hit his heart or the woman had missed when Taiyo had started to strangle her. Haku's breathing became shallow and started to slow down,

"No, Haku stay with me. Don't die." I pleaded over and over again and Taiyo slapped his face in a last attempt to get Haku to open his eyes.

Haku

Pain, pain and more pain. This was all I could feel as the knife sunk deeply into my chest, luckily it had missed my heart when Taiyo had lunged at the woman. I fell backwards as the woman let go of my arm and I can feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness. Someone was telling me not to die but I can feel myself slipping further into the darkness that surrounds me. I thought of Chihiro and I tried to fight back and keep hold of my life but I can still feel myself slipping further. My breathing shallowed and the pain in my chest started to disappear which was bad, It meant that I was about to die. Someone is slapping my face but I can barely feel it, my heart started to slow down and I felt hot tears fall onto my face. I could only just hear Chihiro and Taiyo gasp at the same time. A voice I don't recognize said something and I suddenly felt myself regain consciousness and with it the pain but not as extreme as it was before.

Chihiro

Tears spilled over the brim of my eyes and fell onto Haku's face. I heard footsteps and I looked up quickly to see a woman who was half flesh and half skeleton, she wore a pure white toga made of a floaty material. I tried to stand up but my legs would not move so the spell that the other woman put on me must have worn off. The woman stopped and looked at Haku,

"Heal the wound of the dying." She said as she pointed her hand with flesh on at him, I looked down at Haku to see the wound close up and Haku's eyes open slowly. Taiyo looked as shocked as I felt, and I looked back at the woman who was smiling at us but only on the flesh side of her, her skeleton side was frowning at us. Haku suddenly sat up and stared at the woman,

"You the spirit of death and life aren't you?" Haku asked staring at her cautiously, the skeleton side of her sneered while the flesh side smiled softly.

"No, I just so happen to be able to stop you from dying and can make you die instantly with the touch of my right hand. Oh and just call me Sentaku" The spirit answered sarcastically. Sentaku turned to me and smiled,

"I see you are the reason you have come to me, I will give you your request for a price." She looked at Taiyo curiously then both sides of her mouth turned into a soft smile,

"Don't worry Taiyo; I saw to it that your friend died without feeling any pain from the murder." Sentaku said softly, Taiyo just nodded as fresh tears ran down her face. She looked back at me and smiled,

"The price will be paid with your blood and something else." Sentaku said thoughtfully, Haku stood up and wobbled a bit stayed up right. Sentaku raised her eyebrows and laughed,

"Ah, of course, how silly of me to forget. The lover will always offer their blood in exchange but it can only be paid by the one who seeks help and you don't have what she owes me if I heal her. And anyway you still owe me blood for saving your life." Sentaku said and pulled out a knife which the blade is decorated with skulls and the handle looked like it was made of bone. Haku held his arm out wordlessly and Sentaku dragged the blade down his arm. She licked the blood off his arm; he winced when her tongue touched the cut. The cut healed when Sentaku pulled away from his arm.

"I see you have killed people during your life, I didn't have to use much magic to heal you so I will only take that small amount of blood. Now it's your turn Chihiro." Sentaku knelt down beside me and dragged the blade across my arm and licked the blood which didn't hurt and I guess that's because I haven't killed anybody. Instead of healing the blood started to flow faster from the cut, Sentaku licked the blood twice more before the wound closed up. She looked at me and her skeleton side smiled at me devilishly,

"Your main payment will be your human side of you and you will be a spirit forever and if you try and set foot in the human world you will be seeing me again or if you say no you will never be able to return to the spirit world and if you try you will see me again." Her skeleton side started to grin while her flesh side was frowning. Haku suddenly started to speak,

"Chihiro think before you agree, you will never be able to see your parents again or go back to the world you belong in." Haku said his eyes looked worried but his face stayed expressionless. I looked him in the eye when I answered,

"My parents probably think I'm dead and I belong in the spirit world with all my friends and you." I said and I looked back at Sentaku and nodded raised her hand with flesh and reached towards my chest, her hand seemed to melt through me and that was the last thing I saw before I fainted.

**Huh, they must be pretty sick of knifes by now. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please leave a review to tell me what you think of my story. It will be much appreciated.**


	10. A powerful terrorist

**Here's chapter ten. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

A powerful terrorist.

Chihiro

"Don't worry she's fine and that rope will only tighten the more you struggle against it." Someone said. I opened my eyes to see Sentaku looking at me; she smiled when she saw that had woken up. I realized that my body felt fine but something felt missing from inside me. I sat up and looked around. I was lying on a large oak bed with dark blue satin sheets, the floor was made of white marble and the whole room looked like it came out of ancient Rome. I looked at the far wall and saw Haku with his hands tethered behind his back. Sentaku followed my gaze,

"He tried to stop me from taking the human part of you, so I tied him to the wall." She said with a shrug. Haku was looking at me and he started to struggle harder against the ropes,

"Why is he such an idiot?" Sentaku asked me, I saw taiyo watching us from the chair she sat in,

"He's a guy." I answered and Sentaku, Taiyo and I started to laugh, Haku looked confused on why we were laughing but continued to struggle. Blood started to drip from his wrists but he kept struggling.

"He's bleeding, please loosen the ropes." I asked Sentaku starting to get worried about Haku's safety. Sentaku flicked her wrist with a sigh and the ropes fell from Haku's wrist, he ran forward but ran straight into an invisible barrier. He looked stunned for a second but soon realized what had happened; he walked of muttering something and sat down with his back against the wall. Sentaku started to laugh which made Haku start to scowl.

"I put a protective barrier around this half of my room so I can't be attacked when I am asleep." Sentaku explained when she saw Taiyo's and my confused look. I looked back over at Haku and back at Sentaku; she knew what I wanted to do and waved her hand over me,

"I give you permission to pass through the barrier." She smiled and I stood up surprised at how well I could walk after how long I could not move. I walked through where I think the barrier is and I sat down next to Haku who was staring straight ahead of him. He finally looked at me and his eyes looked grave,

"You won't ever be able to set foot in the human world now." Haku said looking at the ground.

"There's nothing left for me in the human world." I said, Haku stood up and looked down at me,

"We should be going back to Zeniba's house now." He said as he walked over to the barrier. I watched as Sentaku walked over to him and talked to him through the barrier. Taiyo walked the Sentaku and she allowed her to pass through the barrier. I stood up as Haku and Taiyo walked towards the door,

"Remember what I said about the human world Chihiro." Sentaku said as I crossed the room to the door. I saw Haku and taiyo waiting for me by the front entrance. When I got to them Taiyo opened the door to reveal a beautiful garden full of roses. I breathed deeply of the wonderful scent they gave off. We started on the long journey to Zeniba's small cottage. Taiyo changed form and flew ahead of us, an awkward silence fell but I didn't have anything to say to break it. Haku opened his mouth but then closed it again reminding me of a goldfish I used to have as a pet. He opened his mouth again and this time words came out,

"Do you actually love me?" He asked, I looked at him and he was staring straight ahead with no expression on his face.

"Does Taiyo have a cut across her arm?" I countered; Haku smiled but continued to look straight ahead.

"Do you actually love me?" I asked repeating his question; he looked at me and smiled,

"I have fought off a powerful spirit many times just to keep her from you." He said taking my hand in his, I looked ahead and smiled to myself. We finally made it back to Zeniba's house and went inside. Taiyo was sitting in her usual armchair with her nose stuck in a nature book, Zeniba is in the kitchen preparing dinner and No-face sat at the table knitting what looked like a hat. Zeniba looked around and saw our linked hands and smiled, I felt my face turn red and looked down at the ground. Zeniba continued to cook and Haku led me over to the fire and he sat down in the only armchair left, I frowned at him which made him smile. I sat down next to the fire and taiyo looked over the brim of her book at me, but went back to reading. Zeniba had finished cooking and called us over to the table, I sat down and Haku sat one side of me and Taiyo the other. After we had finished our food taiyo stood up and crossed to the door,

"I'm going to go and check on my forest, I'll be back soon." She said as she opened the door and exited the house. I suddenly felt exhausted and stood up and went to the room I had been sleeping in before we went to the spirit of death and life. I changed into a dark blue nightgown that lay on the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep slumber.

Chihiro dream

I stood in the clearing that the spirit of death and life had come to us in. A warm gentle breeze that carried the scent of lavender blew gently on my face. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply of the wonderful scent; I opened my eyes and screamed. Sentaku was suddenly standing only a meter away from me and was smiling on both sides of her mouth,

"Hello again Chihiro, I found something interesting when I reached inside you but I couldn't say while your friends where there. It seems you have been part spirit all of your life, I don't know why but you are. And this also means that you can go into the human world because you are the spirit of something there." Sentaku smiled and let this entire information sink in. I have been half spirit all my life and I have not known it. What am I the spirit of? Sentaku must have known what I was thinking because she answered my unspoken question,

"You seem to be the spirit of the ocean. This makes you one of the most powerful spirits." Sentaku must be joking I can't be a spirit of something never mind a powerful one. Sentaku started to speak,

"I cannot lie or I will be removed of all the power I hold. Oh and also you might want to get to the human world, Arashi is terrorizing it and killing many innocent people and she also has Taiyo held hostage." She smiled then disappeared. I woke up and leaped out of bed and changed quickly, I ran out of the room and went around the corner to see Haku and Zeniba looking worried.

"We have to get to the human world now, I'll explain on the way." I said then left out of the door and started walking towards the tunnel to the world that is falling apart.

**I guess this story is going to be longer than I thought. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please leave a review and tell me what you think, it will be much appreciated. \(^.^)/ **


	11. Hide and seek

**Has anyone seen chapter eleven? Oh, it's right here. Oops.**

Hide and seek

Chihiro

I continued to walk as Haku caught up to me,

"Please explain why we need to get to the human world when you can't even pass through the tunnel." Haku asked trying to keep up with my quick pace; I glanced at him then back in front of me,

"Well Arashi has started to terrorise the human world and has also has Taiyo hostage. Oh, and I can go into the human world because apparently I am the spirit of the ocean." I said as an after note. Haku looked at me shocked then his eyes widened in realization. He looked back ahead and it looked like he was thinking hard.

"You have always seemed a little strange to me." He said after a while of what looked like intense thinking, it sounded something like an unintended insult and I kept staring straight ahead,

"This means that you can travel between realms and also that you are one of the most powerful spirits to have ever been." Haku said also staring ahead, I stayed quiet and we soon saw the tunnel. I was still worried about the whole 'you are an ocean spirit you can still travel between worlds' thing. I held my breath as we walked through the tunnel, I remembered that the last time I had walked through here it had been when I was ten and I was clinging to my mother. As we neared the exit of the tunnel and the entrance of the human world I hoped that I wouldn't burn up in the sun or something bizarre like that. I let out my breath again when I didn't burn up, die or anything like that; Haku looked at me and muttered something to himself. I looked at the trees that surrounded the tunnel to see the top half of them burnt but the bottom half perfectly fine, this is something only lightening could have done. As we walked forward the signs of Arashi was everywhere, electrocuted bunnies, burnt trees and ashes littered the ground. We soon came to the tree line and saw that some buildings had become rubble, the town is familiar to me because it is the town I had waited 6 years at for Haku to come for me.

Taiyo

I closed the cottage door and changed into my sparrow form and flew towards the tunnel. I came to the entrance and suddenly felt like something is wrong but quickly shook off the thought. I came out of the other end and the usual green trees of my forest greeted me with their whispers. I spotted one of the rabbits that lived in my forest which greeted me as I flew overhead; I flew into my favourite clearing and changed back into my usual form. I breathed deeply and the scent of lavender and pine needles blew in the breeze, I sat down on the grass and a small fawn came up to me and lay down next to me and a deer soon followed. Something rustled in the trees, this usually would not bother me but something seemed off. The deer and her fawn got up and ran back into the forest; I stood up and tried to see what it was in the trees. Someone jumped from the tree behind me and I turned around to see a grinning Arashi. I changed into my sparrow form but she waved her hand and I changed back,

"Don't think you're getting away that easily, you will make perfect bait." She said and the last thing I heard was her laughter as something struck me from behind and I fell into darkness.

Chihiro

I looked around and it looked deserted and I hoped that they had evacuated from the town. I spotted the blue house I had used to live in and saw that it was just a pile of smashed up bricks. Arashi wasn't anywhere to be found but her destruction is everywhere you could see. Haku was frantically looking around and suddenly turned into a dragon. A bolt of lightning which came from out of nowhere and I ducked behind one of the few houses that were still standing. I watched Haku dodge numerous bolts of lightning which came from a different place every time. One hit the side of the building and I gave out a small shriek, Haku looked over at me and a smiling Arashi suddenly appeared behind him floating in the air. My eyes widened and Haku looked behind him but she had already vanished. A bolt of lightning hit Haku in the back and he flew into the air, he couldn't seem to fly straight and someone laughed behind me. I looked behind me and saw nothing, Haku had landed and blood flowed from his back and he staggered a few steps but collapsed. Arashi appeared out of thin air next to Haku and she waved her hand over him, he changed back into his usual form and his wound was healed. He tried to move but again she had frozen him in place but this time you could see the electricity running through his hair. Arashi looked over at me and smiled,

"I know your there Chihiro, come out or I will make you come out." She said in a singsong voice, she smirked when I didn't move and flicked her wrist at me. I got pulled from my hiding spot in the same why I had got pulled into Yubaba's office. I couldn't move and I could feel an electric current running through me, Arashi smiled and walked off behind a building. Arashi came back with a beaten and unconscious Taiyo floating behind her; I tried to run towards her but remembered that I was stuck until Arashi let me out of whatever spell she has used to hold me in place. Arashi smiled and snapped her fingers, Taiyo crumpled to the ground with a moan of pain. I watched as Arashi walked over to Haku, She walked over to me and then taiyo who was conscious now. She laughed icily,

"Did you think you could beat me? Especially you Chihiro, how can you even be in the human world? I was planning on only Haku coming and then you follow and get killed when you tried to enter the human world." Arashi walked over to me and placed her finger tips on my forehead, I could feel the electric coming from her finger tips and leaving a line of blood as she dragged her fingers across my forehead. She walked over to taiyo and kicked her with her foot, Taiyo let out a yelp of pain and I saw that her blood was starting to pool onto the road where Arashi has trapped us. She let out a laugh and crossed over to Haku. She smiled like she had been saving something _**very**_ special for him.

**What do you think the very special gift could be? Don't forget to review and I hope your enjoying my story. Keep an eye out for chapter twelve.**


	12. Red fox

**Chapter twelve is here, time to find out what the **_**very**_** special something is. Maybe it's an ice-cream…..**

Red fox

Chihiro

I watched as Arashi put her arms around Haku's neck and pulled herself close to him. I felt anger bubble up inside me as Arashi trailed her fingers across Haku's lips. His eyes looked murderous as Arashi brushed her lips against his, I watched as she leaned into kiss him and I knew that there would be no one to stop her this time. Arashi placed her lips on his and kissed him deeply, Haku's eyes remained murderous as she kissed him. I felt something other than anger run through me and I was suddenly free from the hold Arashi put over me, I felt myself changing and I realized that I am changing into my other form. I felt a strange sensation and I found myself close to the ground, scents are stronger then I can ever remember them being and the ground feels strange on my feet. I looked down at myself and saw red fur on my chest and black fur around my paws and on my legs, Arashi had finally stopped kissing Haku and when he saw me his eyes widened and his lips turned up into a smile. Arashi whipped her head around and when she saw me she laughed, a growl sounded from my throat which made her laugh harder. I walked over to her baring my teeth, Arashi stopped laughing and the smile disappeared from her face as she realized that I can bring harm to her. She changed into her eagle form and spread her wings while screeching at me, I snapped at her and she tried to slice me with her sharp beak but I jumped out of the way with the grace that only a fox could have. I tried to bite her wing but she flew up into the sky and I was only able to snap her ankle, Arashi swooped down at me and I jumped out of the way and was able to bite her wing this time. A horrible snapping sound echoed of the walls of the building that surround us as her wing broke, she landed hard onto the ground and screeched in rage and in one swift movement had me pinned down with her talons but her other leg hung limp. I tried to bite her leg but I couldn't reach and she dug her talons through my red fox fur and punctured my skin, blood started to flow from me and the eagles black eyes were filled with joy as she watched the blood flow from my side.

Taiyo

I opened my eyes through the pain to see a red fox being pinned down by an eagle; I recognise the eagle but not the red fox. I looked over at Haku who looked like he was struggling to move, he looked worried about the fox and its safety. I looked over at Chihiro but she isn't there, I looked around but she is nowhere that I could see. I looked back at the fox and it was looking at me, why does it have chocolate brown eyes? That can't be Chihiro. But is it? Wait Chihiro can't even be here never mind changing forms which is something only a spirit of something can do. I looked back at Haku who was watching me, why are they looking at me? I looked down at myself and saw a green glow surrounding me. Am I dying, is that why there's a green glow? Panic set in and I started to try and wipe it off me but my hands just passed through it. I spotted something on the back of my hand and looked closer at it, a small glowing leaf pattern marked the back of my hand. I heard hooves on the road and I looked to my left to see a herd of deer running towards me. A fawn walked over to me and nuzzled my face,

"Go back to your mother, you could get hurt." I said in a weak voice, the fawn licked my face and returned back to one of the deer. The eagle screeched and swiped at one of the deer, letting the reed fox out of its grasp. The buck of the herd came forward and lowered its antlers, the eagle turned into Arashi and she formed a ball of lightening in her hands. The buck charged forward and Arashi didn't have time to react and the buck used its antlers to knock her into a nearby building with a crack. The buck's nose flared as it prepared for another charge, Arashi got up and staggered away from the building and fell down next to one of the deer who raised its hind legs and kicked her in the back of the head.

Haku

I watched in wonder as the deer continued to kick Arashi and the buck charge at her. The red fox sat down by my feet and watched; suddenly Arashi changed form and flew up into the air, blood covered her face but when her leg had hung limp before it is now fully repaired and she looked like she was targeting in on the fox by my feet. She swooped down and picked Chihiro up in her strong talons, she flew up into the air and kept rising far above any of the buildings. She suddenly let go of Chihiro from her talons and she fell towards the ground at a height that would kill her. I struggled against the paralysis that Arashi had placed over me, I looked back up at the falling fox and I suddenly felt myself able to move again. I changed into my dragon form and flew towards Chihiro; I heard an eagle's screech from above and something sliced across my back. I kept flying towards my falling fox in hopes of catching her; Arashi was suddenly sitting on my back in her normal form. I felt pain slice across my side and I fought the sudden darkness threating to take control of me, I kept flying but Arashi started to electrocute me. The darkness took over and I fell to the ground, I could still see the falling fox as I lay on the ground. I closed my eyes and heard a heavy thud, I changed back to my usual form and a tear slid down my face.

**Well I guess that's the end….. Or is it? Well there's going to be another chapter so I guess it isn't. Oh and I chose a red fox for Chihiro because they can be calm like the ocean but also **_**very**_** vicious. **

**Please review and tell me what you think of my story. . **


	13. Pegasus

**Here is chapter thirteen.**

Pegasus

Haku

I closed my eyes and heard a heavy thud, I changed back to my usual form and a tear slid down my face. I looked up and saw taiyo crouched with something in her arms, when my eyes cleared from the tears forming I saw that she was holding something with red fur. I filled with happiness when I realized that she had caught Chihiro and the thud had been the force that she had landed with. Arashi shriek in rage and walked over to Taiyo who was somehow healed, taiyo stood up straight and turned to look at the enraged Arashi. Taiyo walked straight past her like she didn't exist which made her even more mad and she actually stomped her foot. I stood up as Taiyo walked towards me; I steadied myself as the world spun around me,

"Hold the fox." She said passing Chihiro to me, she turned around and faced Arashi whose hair was rising with electricity.

Taiyo

I watched as Haku flew up to try and catch the falling fox. A deer walked over to me and lay down next to me; I suddenly felt my strength return and I stood up. I watched as Arashi sliced Haku's back with her beak then change forms and sit on his back. A bright flash came from her hands and Haku started to fall, Arashi changed back into an eagle and watched Haku fall. I spotted the fox coming closer to the ground; I ran so I was directly underneath it and prepared myself to catch it. The fox landed in my arms with a loud thud and the impact brought me into a crouch. I heard Arashi walk up to me and I stood up and walked straight around her like she wasn't there,

"Hold the fox." I said still wondering why it was so important, I turned to face Arashi whose hair was rising with electricity. Arashi's eyes glowed black with streaks of silver flashing through them, I changed into my sparrow form which made her laugh. She changed into an eagle but she had forgotten something, she is powerful but slower while I am quicker and can dodge her attacks even though I am not as powerful. We flew up into the air and I flew above her, I tucked my wings into my sides and dived at her. I aimed for her good eye but she moved before I could hit my target, my beak sunk into the side of her face. A deafening shriek came from her and she swatted at me with her talons, I dodged it and tried to get to her eye again. She hit me with her wing and I fell but was able to stop before I hit the ground, I flew back up and under her wing and was finally able to puncture her eye. She is now completely blind. She screeched and managed a very wobbly landing then change forms; I changed form and crossed over to her. She cried bloody tears which stained red streaks down her face.

Chihiro

I woke up still in my fox form, I had fainted during my fall and I don't know how I had survived. I realized that I was further off the ground than I should be; I looked up and saw Haku watching me. He muttered something and I changed back into my normal self and Haku put me down onto the ground. I looked over and saw Taiyo standing in front of Arashi, who had blood running from her eye. I watched as Taiyo kicked her with her foot and Arashi fell over backwards, a flash of light in the darkening sky caught my attention. I looked up to see Sentaku riding a Pegasus which like her was half flesh and half skeleton, she landed and gracefully dismounted. I watched as she crossed over to Taiyo and touch her shoulder with her flesh side,

"I will end this battle." Sentaku said this then turned to Arashi, she snapped her fingers and Arashi was able to see again. She looked at Sentaku and screamed at the sight of the spirit of death and life.

"I can either touch you with my flesh and your life will be spared or I can touch you with my bone and end your life." Sentaku said this and Arashi's face drained of all colour, she started to back away but only walked into a barrier that Sentaku had placed behind her.

"You have killed innocent lives all out of jealousy and attacked the person who you think will love you if you get rid of his true love." Sentaku raised her skeleton hand and reached towards Arashi who changed into her eagle form and flew into the sky to avoid the fate that she has carved for herself. Sentaku mounted her Pegasus and flew into the sky after her.

Arashi

I will not let it end like this. I changed into an eagle and flew away from the dreaded woman, I heard her Pegasus rise into the air and I flew faster. The spirit was suddenly in front of me and I flew under the Pegasus and kept flying as far and as fast as I could. I felt my wings suddenly become heavy and I knew that the stupid old woman had done this; I fell from the sky and landed on the ground heavily. I changed my from and found that I could not move, I tried to keep an electric barrier around me but it faded away as the spirit landed and walked over to me. She reached towards me with her skeleton hand and touched the tip of her finger to my forehead. I felt darkness reach up and grab and my last thought of my life was, 'I will have my revenge on you Chihiro and Haku will be mine'.

Chihiro

I watched as Sentaku turned away from Arashi's lifeless body and walked over to us, her skeleton side was smiling widely but her flesh side stayed emotionless.

"It is a horrible task but it has to be done. I must be going now someone is in need of my help to pass on to the dead land." She said this then crossed over to her Pegasus and flew off into the rising moon. Haku took my hand in his and I looked up at him to see him smiling down at me, I smiled happily back at him.

"Finally, you two are actually getting somewhere." Taiyo said as she walked up beside me, I blushed but Haku just smiled wider. You can always rely on Taiyo to ruin the moment I thought as we walked towards the tunnel and our future. For the first time in a long time I was able to smile freely.

**What a nice ending. But I'm not sure if I should carry on with it or just leave it there please help me decide if the jealous Arashi should come back for revenge! Please review and tell me what you think should happen. **


	14. Knife

**So I decide to make more for this story. Enjoy**

Knife

Chihiro

I looked out of the window at the setting sun and looked back at the pile of paper work on my desk. Yubaba had given me the bathhouse when she had retired last year, Haku had become my manager and we had run the bathhouse together for a year today. A knock on the door broke my train of thought and Haku walked in through the door with a grim expression on his face,

"What happened?" I asked preparing for the worst but what Haku said made me freeze,

"A human has entered the spirit world." He said then watched me carefully as I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. I stood up and walked over to him,

"Can you look after the bathhouse for me while I go and look around for the human?" I asked, Haku scowled and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why can't we both go?" He asked frowning at me I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Fine, I'll stay here but if you take longer than half an hour than I will look for you." He said and I gave him a quick kiss and walked out of the room. Haku has been protective of me since Arashi had tried to kill me, it has started to get annoying and it was like I was the child and he was the parent. I sighed as I crossed the bridge and changed into a red fox, I ran and searched through all the streets and then I smelt it. It was the most horrid odour that I have ever smelt and it might not help that my sense of smell was 40 times better in this form. I now know why everyone had complained when I had started to work here my first time, I reluctantly followed the smell which led me to a girl who looked to be around eight years old. She suddenly saw me and her face broke into a huge grin

"Doggy!" She yelled happily as she ran over to pet me, as she came nearer the smell got stronger and I felt like gagging. Once she was right next to me I couldn't take it any longer and changed back into my normal form, the girl screamed at the top of her lungs and started to run in the direction of the tunnel. I ran after her coughing from the smell and after a while of frantic looking I spotted her next to the water that forms at night and I realized that the sun had set and all of the lights had been turned on. I noticed that she was staring at her arms and remembered that she was going to vanish but I hadn't brought any food with me, I saw tears running down her face and whimpers coming from her throat. I heard a gush of wind as something landed behind me, I sighed as I looked around to see Haku standing there with a rice ball. I smiled as he came over and he took my hand in his,

"I thought she might need this." He whispered so that the girl wouldn't hear him. The girl suddenly whipped her head around and her eyes widened when she saw me and Haku, I quickly put a binding spell on her legs and she stood frozen to the spot. Haku handed me the rice ball and I walked over to the girl,

"Eat this; it will stop you from disappearing." I said and I could see that she wanted to take it but that she didn't want to take it at the same time. She looked at her arms and took the rice ball and ate it quickly, I glanced at her arms to see her becoming solid again. She smiled when she realized that she wasn't going to vanish and she looked at me curiously,

"Who are you?" She asked in a quiet voice and I smiled at her,

"I am Chihiro and I am the owner of the spirit bathhouse and also the spirit of the ocean." I answered, she looked at me strangely but it looked like she was thinking something over. She nodded at me and then she looked at Haku behind me,

"Who is he? Is he a spirit too?" she asked in a slightly louder voice, I looked at Haku who was walking over to us,

"He is Kohaku but everyone calls him Haku and he is the spirit of the Kohaku River." I answered and she looked at Haku blankly as he stood next to me.

"Do you want to come back to the bathhouse with us?" I asked breaking the silence that had formed, the little girl nodded but she was still staring at Haku and her eyes looked a bit scared. I looked at Haku to see him staring coldly at her, he glanced at me and saw me staring at him and his face instantly cleared of all expression. I started to walk back towards the bathhouse and Haku walked beside me while the girl walked behind us. We soon walked back into the bathhouse and the effect of the human girl was almost instant, workers and customers covered their noses and glared at the small girl. I looked behind me at her and saw a tear trail down her face, we took the elevator up to the top floor and I opened the door to my office. I walked in and sat down in my chair and Haku stood behind me, the girl stood by the door and looked around cautiously.

"What is your name?" I asked and her head snapped back to look at me,

"My name is Korosu." She said quietly and she walked to stand in front of me. I could tell that Haku was watching her carefully as if waiting for her to attack.

"Korosu, how did you end up in the spirit world?" I asked and she stiffened at my question but she soon relaxed and smiled slightly,

"My friend told me about a place called the spirit world and when I had been walking I found the tunnel and walked through it." She said. I nodded my head and asked one last question,

"Would you like to stay here or go back?" I asked and Korosu's mouth turned up in a smile.

Haku

Something seemed off about this girl but I don't know why. I froze as Chihiro asked this strange girl if she wanted to stay here. I stayed quiet and decided to save this problem for later and continued to watch as the girl smiled and nodded her head. Chihiro was telling her when she needed to start work and other things that she will need to know but I was too lost in thought to listen to their conversation. I watched as the girl walked out of the office with a grin on her face but it seemed that there was another reason for her grin. Chihiro looked at me and stood up from her chair,

"What's wrong with you? The whole time it was like you were preparing to attack her." She said frowning at me. I told her my thoughts but she just shook her head at me.

Chihiro

I continued the paper work for the rest of the day and when I climbed into bed next to Haku I fell asleep instantly.

I dreamt of my memories of the past two years, my first kiss with Haku on the bridge, Yubaba giving me the bathhouse, visiting Zeniba and when I first showed her my new fox form and then I was suddenly standing in a small sunlit meadow and Arashi stood in front of me with a mad grin on her face blood poured from her eyes and scars covered her arms. She produced a lethal looking knife from behind her and I found that I couldn't move my feet or any other part of me. She raised the knife and slowly sliced across my forehead and pain pierced through me. She did this twice more and each time I screamed in agony.

My eyes flew open to see a worried looking Haku shaking me; I felt my forehead and felt the warm blood trickling from the deep cut. Haku's eyes widened when he saw the blood on my hand and he quickly jumped off the bed to grad a towel to wipe away the blood. I looked in the corner of the room and saw the light glint off something, I stood up and crossed the room and screamed at what I saw. The knife Arashi had in my dream lay in the corner with my blood trailed across it.

**Why does everyone seem to have knifes in this story? The next chapter should be out soon.**


	15. Blood

**Here is the next chapter and I met Doctor Chris Brown from Bondi vet today. **

Blood

Chihiro

My legs gave way as I stared at the blood tainted knife that lay on the floor, I felt Haku catch me before my head hit the ground. He picked me up and placed me on the bed and I began to shake violently, I watched as he crossed over to the corner to see why I had screamed. He picked up the knife and examined it,

"Chihiro, why is your name carved into the handle?" He asked looking worriedly at me. I shook my head in answer, I slowly stood up and the room spun around me but I still walked over to see if Haku was right. Just as Haku had said, my name had been carved into the handle and blood was traced over it. I backed away and sat down on the bed and decided to tell Haku about my dream. After I had finished Haku's face looked hard and I could tell that he was about to do something drastic.

"I'm taking you to Zeniba's house." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. I pulled my hand from his and he looked confused,

"I don't want to go to Zeniba's house and I have a bathhouse to run." I said sitting back down. Haku scowled at me but I kept all emotion from my face. Haku looked at me and looked annoyed that I won't go to Zeniba's house,

"You have to; someone is trying to kill you." He said grabbing my hand again, I took my hand back again and I could see hurt in his eyes,

"Haku I'm not some weak human any more I don't need you to look after me." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I heard and felt him sigh and I knew that I had won until I suddenly felt sleepy; I looked at Haku who had no expression except the look of guilt in his eyes. I quickly used my power to hang him in the air by one foot before I fell backwards on the floor and fell into a deep sleep.

Haku

I felt myself lift up in the air and turn upside down and then watched as Chihiro fell into the deep sleep that I had put on her. I had planned for her to fall asleep so I could take her to Zeniba's and not for her to collapse on the floor and for me to be hanging upside down in the air. Footsteps could be heard outside the door and I frantically tried to undo the spell that Chihiro had put on me but I wasn't able to do anything to it. The door suddenly opened and Lin walked through and saw me hanging mid-air,

"What happened?" She asked then burst out laughing and tears started to appear at the edge of her eye from laughing so hard. She suddenly looked over at the sleeping Chihiro and her laughter changed into a growl of anger,

"What did you do to her dragon boy? You're gonna pay for this." She said while rolling up her sleeves,

"Lin, it's only a sleep spell it will wear off in a few hours so I need to get her to Zeniba's house." I said still trying to break free from the spell that hangs me. The spell suddenly broke and I fell to the floor with a loud thud. I stood up and noticed that my nose was bleeding from the fall,

"Why would you put a sleep spell on Chihiro to get her to Zeniba's house?" She asked stepping in the way. I tried to walk around her but she stepped in front of me again,

"She wouldn't go." I said but this only made Lin angrier,

"Then if she didn't want to go then I won't let you take her." She said stubbornly and I knew there was no point arguing with her. I walked through the bathhouse thinking what I am going to do and as I stood on the bridge looking over the railings I heard footsteps come from behind me. I looked around to see Korosu standing behind me, I started to walk back into the bathhouse but she seemed to be following me and she kept following me so I led her into one of the gardens and turned around to face her. She looked at me with blank eyes and a strange smile appeared on her face,

"You love me Haku don't you?" Her voice suddenly sounded familiar but I couldn't think why, she suddenly turned around and ran. I changed form and flew up into the air to clear my head, I suddenly realised why the voice was familiar. That voice belonged to Arashi. I flew into the room Chihiro and I shared but all I found was a splatter of blood on the wooden floor and the knife stuck into the wall.

…**.Weird…. That concludes this chapter. **


	16. Murder

**Here is the next chapter and time to find out what the heck is happening at the bathhouse.**

Murder

Chihiro

I suddenly woke up to see Korosu standing over me with a vile of purple liquid in her hand. I sat up and looked around to see that Haku had escaped from the spell that I had put on him, my back felt stiff as I stood up. I looked over at Korosu to see a creepy smile planted on her face,

"This has worked better than I thought it would, Haku has gone off somewhere and left you all unprotected." She said and her grin grew with joy in her eyes. I took a step back from her when I saw the knife clutched in her small hand. This made her grin wider and I suddenly felt something hit me across the face and my blood splattered on the floor as I fell to the ground clutching my broken jaw. I heard Korosu laugh through a buzzing in my ears, how could this eight year old human be doing this to me. Unless Korosu isn't human. I looked up to see that she was studying the knife carefully; I took this chance to change into my fox form. Her head darted up and she laughed just like Arashi had when she had seen me like this, I snapped my teeth at her but she continued to laugh. The knife was suddenly in my side and I collapsed onto the ground as I felt my blood flow from the wound. I felt myself slipping and as Korosu pulled the knife out I howled in pain and embraced the darkness.

Haku

Why did I let her out of my sight? I stared at the knife implanted in the wall and I suddenly spotted a smiley face drawn with blood on the wall and a chunk of Chihiro's hair lay on the floor underneath it. I crossed the room and pulled the knife from the wall and saw dried blood to about halfway up from the point, I dropped the knife to the ground and suddenly heard an ear piercing scream. I looked up to see Lin in the door way with a horrified look on her face,

"What have you done?" She whispered as she shook her head and slowly backed out of the room,

"Lin, wait." I said but she had already turned around and ran down the hall and into the elevator. Great, now everyone in the bathhouse will think I'm a murderer. I sat down on the bed and looked around at the blood that stained the floor and wall, why did I have to leave Chihiro by herself? But I left her with Lin. Anger fumed up inside me, how could she just leave Chihiro after what happened. I walked angrily out of the room and couldn't stop pacing as I waited for the elevator door to open. As a walked out I was met with fearful looks but I didn't really care right now because I needed to find Lin. Workers and customers jumped out of my way as I scanned the bathhouse floors for Lin, I soon found her scrubbing the big tub. She looked up at me and I saw fear cross her eyes but it faded to an emotionless mask, I used a spell that puts a boundary at the exit so that she couldn't escape. She saw the pale blue wall covering the exit and her mask dropped and fear took over her face,

"Why did you leave Chihiro alone?" I yelled at her and she coward away from me as I walked forward. She suddenly got over her fear and anger took over her,

"Why would you care, you murdered her." She yelled and throwing a wet sponge at me witch I easily dodged. I knew that it definitely looked like I had murdered her but I was enraged that Lin would think that I had killed my one true love,

"Why would I kill her? I love her." I said the last bit quietly but Lin still heard it and I looked down at the ground feeling the tears threating to fall. I suddenly felt pain crossing my face as Lin punched me with all her might and I heard the snapping of bone and teeth. I fell to the ground and just lay there letting the silent tears fall from my eyes,

"How dare you say you love her after what you did." She yelled and left me lying on the floor while my blood and tears blended into one.

Chihiro

Pain. That's all I can feel, pain. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I wore chain around my ankles and wrists and I felt blood trickling slowly and painfully from every inch of my body, the room I had been chained in was made entirely of stone and I saw a smirking Korosu staring at me from the opposite side of the room. Anger bubbled inside me and I trashed against the chains, I tried to change into my other form but severe pain shot through me and I coughed up blood. I heard Korosu laugh as I heaved,

"Don't bother trying to escape. But I will tell you my plan for you since you do have a right to know." She said and her smile grew wider,

"You're going to be bait and I will put you somewhere in plain sight but I will have to set up a few traps to stop him realising that it's too easy to be real. Then as he is rescuing you I will capture him and dispose of you later." She said happily, I was confused on whom he is and she rolled her eyes at me,

"Have you still not figured it out? I have dark powers that the spirit of death and whatever didn't know about, I can use someone's body as my own and lucky for me a human had just so happened to walk through the tunnel before skeleton head touched me." She explained slowly as if I didn't listen properly. She laughed and cocked her head to the side and smiled wider,

"Ah, here he comes now. Time to get you ready for him." She said and I was once again swallowed by darkness.

**Why does the evil villain always explain their plan… **


	17. Blinded by beauty

**Here's the next chapter.**

\(^.^)/

Blinded by beauty

Haku

I slowly stood up but didn't bother wiping the blood away as I walked away from the big tub, screams, whispers and yells. That's all I heard as I walked through the bathhouse, I walked out onto the bridge and changed to my dragon form. I went to the only place that I could think of, Zeniba's house. A sparrow was suddenly flying beside me and I realized that it was Taiyo, as I landed outside the small cottage Zeniba came out and waved as I changed back to my normal form. Her smile dropped when she saw the blood and the broken bones and teeth, she walked back inside and Taiyo and I followed her.

"What happened to you?" Zeniba asked as I walked inside. I realized that I couldn't talk and I looked at Taiyo, who nodded at me then looked at Zeniba,

"I was told that Lin had seen Haku with a knife with blood on it and blood was splattered around his room. Chihiro's hair had been lying under a face drawn with blood and that he had murdered her. But I don't know what happened to his face, it looks as ugly as ever so don't worry." She added at the end to me. I stopped myself from wrapping my hands around her throat and squeezing the life out of her; Zeniba crossed over to the kitchen and produced a small vial filled with green liquid. She passed it to me and I quickly downed it, I felt my jaw repapering itself which sent pain shooting through my body. The pain became blinding and I was surrounded in darkness.

I woke up in a bed with silk sheets and I slowly sat up ignoring the throbbing in my jaw. I walked out of the room and walked into the kitchen where Zeniba, No-Face and Taiyo were talking at the table. I sat down next to Taiyo and Zeniba smiled at me,

"So what happened for you to have your jaw severely broken?" She asked and her eyes looked a little worried. I sighed and thought back to what had happened,

"I had looked for Lin and found her at the big tub and I put up a barrier to stop her from running off. I had yelled at her and she had yelled back and she had punched me in the face." I looked at Taiyo and saw that she was shaking with the effort not to laugh,

"What happened to Chihiro?" Zeniba asked which made Taiyo's silent laughter stop and she looked at me seriously,

"I had come back to the room that I had left Chihiro with Lin in and a knife was stuck in the wall and blood was everywhere and her hair was also on the floor. I think I know who did it but I don't know how." I said gravely and Zeniba gave me a sympathetic look. Taiyo stood quickly and started to pace,

"I heard a tale about a dark witch when I was traveling and it was about how a spirit can be born bad and poses evil powers which means they can use another person's body to use for themselves, they can drain another spirits power and use it for themselves but people are too scared to talk about any of the others." She said still pacing. I looked at Zeniba whose face was showing no emotion,

"I have also heard that tale and they say that there can only be one dark witch at the time and that she lives in a castle made of pure darkness and evil." She said quietly. I looked up at Taiyo, who was already heading towards the door,

"Well come on swamp head, or are you not coming." She said as she walked out of the door, I stood up and said goodbye to Zeniba then walked out of the door. I changed form and flew after the small sparrow that was rising into the air.

\(^.^)/

Chihiro

I woke with my hands tied behind me and the rope which binds my hands is attached to a chain which keeps me to the wall. I looked around and saw a glowing light but couldn't tell what it was; I looked down at myself and saw that I wore an elegant black dress which fitted to me perfectly. My shoes shone with crystals and I realized that my hair was down instead of the usual pony tail I had it in. I spotted Korosu watching me and she walked over to me,

"You don't know how long it took me to make you look at least a bit pretty, but I guess it will have to do." She said and she started to smile widely,

"Looks like he's here quicker than I thought he would be." She said this and she disappeared into thin air. Please Haku, please just leave me and save yourself.

\(^.^)/

Haku

We flew east and Taiyo was suddenly hovering in front of my face, I followed her and we soon came to a castle that was made of pure black marble and I could feel darkness radiating from it. We landed at the wooden doors and changed to our usual forms,

"We need to find a way of getting in." I said as I walked up to the doors and as I finished speaking the large doors creaked slowly open. I looked back at Taiyo, who was looking at the doors cautiously,

"Well that was easy." She said sounding uncertain about what we were about to do. I was thinking about leaving and going back to the bathhouse but thought that Chihiro was in there and I quickly walked inside. Taiyo walked next to me and a hooded figure appeared in our way,

"You are not authorised to be here." It said and it disappeared but a skeleton of a wolf remained, it lunged at me but I quickly dodged out of the way. Taiyo ran down the hall way and I followed behind her, she opened a door and we ran in and closed the door behind us. I looked around the room we had run into and saw that we were in another hallway and large door stood at the end of the hallway. We started to walk down the hallway and I could feel Taiyo getting anxious,

"I'm not sure about this; it's been way too easy to be real." She said as we stood outside the door that could lead to Chihiro. I pushed the door open and saw Chihiro standing at the other end of the room. She wore a black dress that fitted her perfectly and her hair was out of its usual pony tail. She looked stunning. I started to run to her but something stopped me and it filled me with dread.


	18. Broken

**Here's the next chapter.**

\(^.^)/

Broken

Chihiro

I watched as Haku started to run towards me but was stopped by the light that I had seen earlier, he was raised up into the air and I could see that he was in pain. I trashed against the rope, blood started to drip from my wrists and I could hear a joyous laugh and I watched as Korosu walked over to where Haku was suspended in the air,

"Finally I can have you and dispose of that human." She said seductively. Haku was glaring at her while I still tried to escape from the ropes tight grip. Korosu looked like she had remembered something and quickly chanted a few strange words and she was back in her usual body and the body of girl she had possessed crumpled to the ground. Arashi kicked the girl's body out of her way and continued her journey to Haku, she was letting more show then she should and all I could do was watch. I suddenly spotted Taiyo hiding in the shadows; she held her finger to her lips to tell me not to say anything. She slowly edged around Arashi who was preoccupied showing things off to Haku who looked like he was ready to murder her. I watched as Taiyo stood beside me and was trying to untie the rope but had no luck, she silently swore to herself but her face suddenly turned up into a huge grin and she slowly pulled a pocket knife out of her pocket. She almost laughed at my 'WTF' look but was able to hold it in; I looked over at Haku and Arashi and saw that Haku was watching me and Taiyo. I tried to tell him to stop looking but it was too late, Arashi looked around as Taiyo cut the last bit of rope. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, Arashi screeched in rage and shot an electric ball at us. I heard Haku yell my name and my own voice yelling for Taiyo as I dived out of the way, I couldn't see through the dust and debris floating around in the air. As everything cleared I saw that Taiyo had gotten out of the blast but still had a broken arm. I heard Arashi laughed at her pain as she crossed back over to Haku who was trying to escape from what held him despite the pain it caused him. I rushed over to Taiyo and saw that blood was running from her face, Anger flooded through me. No one has the right to treat the people I care about like this, I felt power wash through me as I stood up and felt the anger run through my veins.

\(^.^)/

Haku

I watched as Chihiro walked over to Taiyo and looked her over, she slowly stood up and I sensed a change in her. When she whipped her head around to look unforgivingly at Arashi I noticed that her eyes had changed to a dark blue and her hair was raising as if carried by waves. I watched as the black dress changed into a long flowing dress of many blues and the hem rippled like the flowing water. Arashi's laughter died and I saw fear cross her face but she soon had electricity flowing over her but this time something seemed different. A blue mist surrounded Chihiro's feet as she advanced on Arashi, I watched as Arashi smirked and met her halfway.

\(^.^)/

Chihiro

I felt power run through me as Arashi met me halfway,

"You're not going to win this time wench. You're going to die." She snarled through her teeth. I focused my power to my hands and felt the power forming into a ball that I held in my hand. I threw it at Arashi and it hit her in the middle of the chest, the force threw her against the wall and the room shuddered and a few stones fell to the ground. Arashi walked back forward, unharmed from the blow. She smiled at my shocked expression and she threw a ball of electricity at me but this one had flashes of black in it. I tried to jump out of the way but it followed me to the side and hit me with a lot of force. Searing pain shot through me and I felt my back collide with the hard stone wall and I crumpled to the ground while I coughed up blood. My ears rang as Arashi shot another ball of electricity which sent me straight through the wall and into a garden filled with black roses. I assessed the damage and I figured that my jaw was broken, severe burns to my legs and arms and my dress was torn into rags. I looked through the hole in the wall to see a dragon attacking Arashi, my head felt dizzy but I stood up and walked back into the room. Taiyo was sitting in the shadows and her leg was at an odd angle but her arm was fine, I would have to ask her about that and also the pocket knife. I looked back at Haku and Arashi and saw that she was chanting something while dodging Haku's attacks. Black electric shot from her hands and surrounded Haku, the eclectic stopped and I hoped that Haku was unconscious because he wasn't moving. I looked around frantically and spotted something that glinted from an invisible light, I ran over there and I could feel Arashi's eyes on my back as I ran across the room. The river sword stood in the corner and I quickly picked it up,

"You're going to attack me with a sword?" She laughed as I walked back in front of her with sword in hand. I didn't know if it was going to work but it was worth a try. I ran at her and had a flash back of my dream when the sword had been pointed at me, Arashi shot electricity but it passed around me and her smile dropped quickly from her face. She tried again but the same result, it was the moment of truth as I readied to plunge the sword into her heart but she smiled and disappeared from in front of me. I came to a halt and looked around of where she could have gone, an icy laugh sounded behind me and I whipped my head around to see Arashi leaning on the wall at the opposite side of the room I watched her cross over to Taiyo who couldn't move away from her. The knife that she had stabbed me with earlier appeared in her hand and she teased Taiyo's throat with it,

"Leave her alone. She isn't part of this." I said more stable than I thought I could. Arashi looked at me and grinned,

"Now why would I leave her out of the fun?" She said and before I could even blink she plunged the knife into Taiyo's throat. I felt numb and I felt the sword slip from my grip as I heard Taiyo's blood filled scream echo around the room and bounce around my head I watched as blood ran out of her mouth and she became still. I felt like I was just a viewer not a part of the world, just watching what happens and observing. Arashi pulled the blood covered knife from Taiyo's throat and she looked at me with an amused expression. I watched her cross over to me and held the knife in front of me I blinked at it uncomprehendingly and I felt like I was in a dream, like everything is just an illusion of the mind. Nothing is real. Arashi laughed at my blank expression and she knew that she had finally broken the human girl that she had hunted for so long to get her Haku back.

\(^.^)/

**Don't worry this is not the end of the story. Next chapter should be out soon. Reviews are requested.**

**Taiyo: HOW COULD YOU KILL ME OFF!**

**Chihiro: She probably has a good reason.**

**Haku: I don't really care since she called me a swamp head.**

**Taiyo: That's it. *Starts strangling Haku***

**Me: THAT'S ENOUGH OR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU OFF.**

**Taiyo: Well I'm already dead. *Continues to strangle Haku***

**Me: Just quit it**

**Chihiro: I'm just going to leave now…**

**Me: I'm coming with you… *Leave Taiyo and Haku strangling each over***


	19. Mistakes

**She broke her… Here's chapter 19. **

\(^.^)/

Mistakes

Haku

I opened my eyes slowly to see Chihiro fall to her knees in front of Arashi and have blood from a knife that Arashi held smeared over her face. I changed back to my usual form and only just noticed the pain that seared down my back, Arashi looked over at me and smiled widely,

"Ah good, this will make it a lot easier." She said and walked across to me and waved her hand over me, I felt the pain fade but then felt my hands being tethered behind my back and I found that I couldn't move. I was raised up into the air and Arashi smiled with satisfaction as I tried to free myself,

"Don't bother, there's no way to get out of them." She said as she turned around on her heel, I looked frantically around and my face drained of colour when I saw the lifeless body of Taiyo. A deep hole in her neck bled heavily and her eyes had stopped changing different greens and had settled and a deep green that almost looked black, blood dribbled out of her mouth and I felt grief fill me and I knew how she had broken Chihiro. I looked back to see Arashi using the knife to cut across Chihiro's face, I could only watch helplessly as her face bled from the cuts and she cried blood tears.

\(^.^)/

Chihiro

The knife sliced across my face and I felt hot blood stream down my face but the numbness of watching Taiyo die kept me from the pain. I felt a foot collide with my chest and I fell to the ground, electric surged through me and I felt the pain pass through the numbness and the darkness creeping up behind me, mocking me. My eyelids felt heavy and I felt the pain that surged through me pushing me further into the grasp of the unknown and the unwanted. I heard my name being called by a familiar sounding voice, I tried to hold onto it but I could feel myself slipping. As I fell my last word formed on my lips and was a gentle whisper of an ocean wave,

"Haku." I closed my eyes fully and let myself be caught by the darkness as I fell.

\(O.O)/

Haku

I heard the silent last word of my one true love and watched as her eyes closed and her breathing stop. Arashi laughed in joy at her work and looked gleefully at me,

"Finally everything has gone right." She said as she walked across to me, she waved her hand and I was released from the bindings she had put on me. I felt sadness and grief and many other emotions as I stared at the lifeless bodies of Taiyo and Chihiro. Arashi touched my shoulder with her hand; I staggered backwards then collapsed and fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke up in a stone room and looked around and saw bars and realized that I was in some sort of prison. Arashi was on the other side of the bars and I jumped up and wrapped my hands around her throat. She set electric through me and I immediately let go,

"Don't worry you won't be here long, I just have some business to take care of." She said then disappeared into thin air. I walked over to the back wall and slid down onto the floor, this is my entire fault. Chihiro and Taiyo wouldn't be dead if I had just been more careful. I felt a tear fall down my face as I thought about Taiyo and mostly Chihiro.

\(^.^)/

Chihiro

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around, I was in a dimly lit room witch was made of white marble. I sat up slowly and saw Sentaku watching me,

"I'm dead aren't I?" I sighed and Sentaku nodded, she looked the same from the last time I had seen her but her hair was slightly longer.

"I'm afraid so, but I will give you another chance of life because you have done me a great favour. I had forgotten the ways of a pure heart until I met you. You have revived me from the sorrow that it had buried me in." She said sadly and she produced a vial with a silvery liquid in it. She held it out to me and I took it carefully in my hand,

"That is a living tonic. There are only three that have ever been made and you are the first person to receive one. The maker of the potion was the only one who knew about it and he took the secret of it to his grave." I stared at the liquid as she spoke and wondered why the maker would not pass on the secret of it. I sniffed the elixir and it smelt of roses but the smell changed to that of rotting flesh and back again. I pinched my nose as I downed the tonic and I felt pain spread through my chest and I screamed in agony. I had the sensation of flying then I opened my eyes and gasped for breath. I sat up quickly and found myself in a room atop a slab of pure black marble, the blue dress I had worn had been changed to a white silk dress that stopped at my knees and had crystals covering the shoulder straps. I crossed the room and silently opened the door and looked around, a long hallway with many doors stood before me and I was stuck on what to do next.

"Go down the hall way and find the door with the flower engraved in the wood." A familiar voice spoke in my mind and I as I made my way down the hall way looking at each door. I was glad that Arashi wasn't around and I soon found a door with a beautiful flower carved into it. I silently slipped inside and looked around. I walked forward and spotted Haku in what looked like a prison cell, his back was against the wall and he had his head on his knees. I walked up to the bars and knelt down, Haku's head snapped up and when he saw me his eyes widened and disbelief covered his face. I smiled a little but Haku's face hardened and anger suddenly filled his eyes. Haku lunged at me and wrapped his hand around my throat and I chocked as I tried to breath,

"So this was you're business, to use Chihiro's body as your own." He hissed through gritted teeth, I clawed at his hands but his hold got tighter and I forced my power to my hand and threw the ball of sea water that had formed at him. The force pushed him against the wall and I stubbled backwards as I gasped for breath. I choked up blood as Haku stared at me coldly; a sudden flash of white caught my attention and the spirit of guidance appeared in Haku's prison cell. She looked furious as she walked over to the surprised Haku,

"What the hell where you doing you Jerk." She yelled as I finally began to recover from the choking. Haku looked confused as he looked at the spirit standing before him,

"Do you know who you were strangling or have you gone blind?" Haku just looked at her stunned but anger took over him,

"She stole her body to use as her own." I watched worried for the spirit of guidance as Haku's anger flared.

"That is not Arashi. She's going to be back very soon though." She said rolling her eyes; Haku narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the small girl,

"Why should I trust you?" He asked and the spirit of guidance sighed and looked over her shoulder at me,

"Do you want to explain what happened?" She asked and I nodded, I stood up and I was suddenly inside the prison cell. I explained what had happened and Haku's eyes widened in realization when I finished speaking, he took a step towards me but fear took over and I took two steps back and I knew that he could see the fear in my eyes. He looked hurt but a loud angry shriek turned our attention to the door to see a furious Arashi standing there with the blood stained knife in her hand.

\(O.O)/

**Oh dear… that's definitely not good. **


	20. Salt water

**Chapter 20 has arrived.**

\(^.^)/

Salt water

Chihiro

Arashi's shriek echoed around the stone room and I watched as electricity surged through her hair and slowly lifted it up. Haku stepped protectively in front of me and the spirit of guidance stood next to me,

"How can you be there? I killed you and I made sure I did it properly." Arashi screeched and she actually stomped her foot. She disappeared and I felt a hand close around my throat and pull me backwards, before either Haku or the spirit of guidance could react, Arashi had pinned me against the wall with the tip of the knife on my throat. I focused my power around me and I watched as a wall of sea water surrounded me and made Arashi stumbled backwards from the sea salt that filled her eyes. Haku made a grab for her throat but a barrier of black light surrounded her and he pulled his hand back immediately,

"Why don't we take this somewhere with more room?" Arashi snarled and we were transported to the bridge in front of the bathhouse. The spirit of held her hand out at Arashi who started to scream and cover her ears, I looked at the spirit of guidance with a confused look on my face,

"I can put a lot of chatter into peoples head and if there is enough it can be painful." She said with a shrug. I looked back over at Arashi to see blood trickling from under her hands that clutched her ears, Haku changed form and flew at the distracted Arashi but she saw him a second before he could do any damage and she put her protective barrier around her again. Haku flew straight into it and we saw how dangerous the shield was, he was thrown backwards and blood poured from where he hit the shield. I didn't have time to help him because Arashi was starting to store her power into her hands and a mad look crossed her eyes. I pushed water to my hands and I felt the ball of water beginning to form, I used my other hand to somehow form it into a trident with lethal looking spikes. I heard a thud next to me and saw that the spirit of guidance had fainted from the energy she had used to keep the chatter in Arashi's head. I watched as Arashi finished forming her electricity and her smile dropped and she cursed loudly and I realized why, she has to put her barrier down to do anything to me. I smirked which made her angrier and she put the barrier down and threw her ball of black electricity, I dodged it and quickly threw my trident at her and she tried to jump out of the way but it smoothly followed her. I saw the tips form into ice and strike her in the stomach, she gasped in pain and sunk to the ground and I watched as the trident formed back into the water it was made from and Arashi screamed in pain as the salt irritated the wound. She stood slowly up and I heard the bathhouse door open to see a worried looking Lin walk through the door. She looked around at me, Haku, Arashi and the spirit of guidance. Arashi hadn't noticed and I tried not to look at Lin so that she wouldn't know, Arashi started to form a ball of electricity again and I formed a ball of water into my hand. I glanced at Lin to see her eyes wide as she looked between Arashi and I, Arashi had forgotten to put her barrier back up and she threw her electricity at me and it formed into a long spear. I quickly put a barrier of see water around me and I watched as the water around me absorbed the electricity and I waited for it fade away before putting the barrier down. I formed a ball of water and threw it and before it hit Arashi it shaped into a spear which froze over into ice and it seemed to gain speed as it flew. It hit Arashi in the shoulder but it went straight through her and it changed back to sea water and Arashi fell to the ground from the pain of the sea salt on the wound. Lin covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming at the sight, I formed another ball of water as Arashi got slowly up and I could see tears trailing down her face. I threw the water but Arashi had been expecting it and she neatly jumped out of the way, the water kept going and it hit Lin who was thrown against the door and she sunk to the ground drenched in water. She spluttered and water poured from her mouth, Arashi looked behind her to see Lin on the ground and her face broke into a grin and she crossed over to Lin. She was about to grab hold of her but a wall of grass blocked her way, I whipped my head around and saw a furious looking Taiyo standing on the other end of the bridge. Arashi shrieked and threw a ball of lightening at her but it stopped in front of her and was redirected back at its owner who jumped out of the way,

"Why is everyone coming back from the frickin dead?" She screeched and I looked at Taiyo to see a dangerous look cross her eyes and she walked up to stand next to me,

"You will pay for what you have done." She hissed and I watched as vines wrapped around Arashi's legs and continued to wrap themselves around her body. Arashi tried to move but the vines just continued to get tighter, Taiyo walked over to her and kicked her in the chest. Arashi fell backwards and Taiyo pinned her down with her foot, fear was all over her face but she suddenly smiled slyly. I looked behind me to see the beautiful woman who had given us the honesty test when we had sought the spirit of death and life.

\(^.^)/

**Yay taiyo is back.**

**Taiyo: Thank you.**

**Chihiro: Wait, how did she get back?**

**Me: You'll find that out soon.**

**Taiyo: who cares? I'm back and alive. *Starts doing happy dance***


	21. Time is ticking

**So much is happening!**

\(^.^)/

Time is ticking

Taiyo

I felt the knife plunge into my throat and a burning sensation passed through me, the knife went deeper into my throat and my blood filled screams echoed around the room and was the last sound I heard before falling into complete and utter darkness. I opened my eyes and looked to my left and a silver eye and an empty eye socket stared back at me. I screamed in fright and jumped off the bed that I had been lying on,

"Do not worry my child, I will not hurt you." I looked at the woman properly and noticed that it was Sentaku and I sat back down on the bed. Sentaku smiled at me but her skeleton side was frowning which was odd because it was usually smiling in the presence of the dead. Sentaku saw my questioning gaze and she sighed,

"You were killed by Arashi. But, I will give you permission to go back to the living world for 24 hours. No more, no less." She said and I could see the reason why her skeleton side was frowning. Sentaku stood up gracefully and produced a vial with a green liquid in it, she passed it to me and I held it carefully. Sentaku's eyes widened and she looked frantically around,

"No, no, no. Not her too, Taiyo go through that door and don't come out until I tell you to." She said quickly and I walked through the door that she was pointing to, the room was made of white marble and a bed lay in the middle. I sat down on the bed and waited,

"I'm dead aren't I?" someone sighed from the room that I had just been in; I stood up quickly and pressed my ear against the door. I listened to the conversation trying to find who the person was that I couldn't see. A scream sounded in the next room and I realized who it was, Chihiro. How could she have died? Arashi will pay for this. It will not go unnoticed. The door opened and I walked past Sentaku and sat down on the bed that was once again empty,

"Chihiro's heart had been stopped by electric so she could return to her body but you will only be able to have a temporary visit. Drink the potion that I gave you and you will wake up in your forest, your powers will have greatly improved but no one knows why it is so." I downed the foul tasting concoction and I felt instantly tired, my eyes felt heavy and I let them close. I felt myself falling but I didn't do anything about it, I was too tired. A soft breeze blew across my face and I could feel animal fur against my arm, I opened my eyes to see tree branches above me and I looked to my left to see a fawn and its mother lying by my side. The bitter taste of the potion stayed on the tip of my tongue; I sat up and could see the tunnel through the trees. The fawn looked at me sleepily then snuggled up closer to its mother; I smiled then stood up and walked towards the tunnel.

"Hey, where you goin girly?" A voice said and I whipped my head around to see a gang of human males leaning against the trees of my forest. I looked back ahead and continued walking towards the tunnel. Their footsteps snapped twigs and crushed leaves as they followed me, a hand grabbed onto my arm and I stopped dead in my tracks,

"I wouldn't touch me if I was you." I growled and I heard a rumble of laughter behind me,

"What are you goin to do about it?" the man who had hold of me chuckled and I knew that I had to keep my anger down before I do something I may regret. A rustling in the trees shut them up and I looked at the tree line to see the fawn that had been with me a few seconds ago. I could only watch as one of the males kicked the fawn and made it fall to the ground,

"Leave it alone." I snapped witch made them laugh,

"So we have a nature girl on our hands." One of them said and grabbed a stick and started to beat the poor fawn that had started to shake with fright. I heard another rustling in the trees but the males were too caught up in beating the fawn to notice, a buck walked out of the trees and lowered its antlers at the male that was beating the fawn. I spotted the mother of the fawn hiding in the shadows, the buck knocked the male with the stick to the ground and the fawn quickly scrambled to its feet and followed its farther to the tree line and run to its mother. The buck glanced back at me and I nodded for it to go, it bowed its head down to me and the males watched in astonishment as it ran into the trees after its family.

"I correct myself, we have a freak of a nature girl." The male said and I felt myself be yanked backwards and fall but I was caught by someone. I was pulled back up and another one of the males wrapped his arms around me and ran his hands up and down my stomach. I struggled against his grip and I felt anger rise up inside me, I was pulled again by another one of the males and he ran his hand around my thigh and then my pelvis. My anger flared and the male that held me was yanked back by a vine that had wrapped around his throat, I looked around at the others to see them all in the same situation. I felt power rise with the anger and I saw that the vines tightened and the male's faces were turning purple, I felt my hair rising like it was caught in an invisible breeze of a forest. I willed the vines to drop the males and they responded instantly, as soon as they had landed on the ground they were scrambling to their feet and were running as fast as they could down the dirt road while glancing fearfully behind them at me. I turned on my heel and continued my journey through the tunnel to the spirit world; once I had exited the train station I heard a scream of pain and sprinted as fast as could towards the sound. Haku lay on the ground in his dragon form and blood poured from a deep wound, a small girl lay unconscious on the ground. I saw Chihiro and her hair was rising like waves and I saw a ball of water forming in her hands, she threw it at Arashi who dodged it and I watched as it sailed towards the door. My eyes widened as I saw that Lin was in its path, it hit her and she was thrown backwards into the door of the bathhouse. Water poured from her mouth and Arashi looked behind her and saw the drenched woman. She walked over to her but before she could do anything I put up a wall of grass to protect Lin from the horrid spirit who kills anyone who stands in her way. Chihiro looked behind her and spotted me and her eyes shined with joy but Arashi was not so happy and sent a lightening ball at me which I somehow redirected back at her, but she was able to jump out of the way before it hit her.

"Why is everyone coming back from the frickin dead?" She screeched and my only thought was that she was the reason why they died anyway. I walked over to Chihiro and stood next to her,

"You will pay for what you have done." I hissed and I concentrated on vines wrapping themselves around Arashi. They continued to wrap around her and she struggled against them but the vines only tightened. I walked over to her and kicked her in the chest and she fell onto her back, I pinned her down with my foot even though she wouldn't be getting very far with the vines wrapped around her. A fearful look was on her face but a sly grin suddenly appeared and I looked behind me to see the woman who had killed my best friend.

\(^.^)/

**This chapter was to explain how Taiyo came back from the dead. :) **


	22. Destined to be a memory

**Here is the next chapter.**

\(^.^)/

Destined to be a memory

Chihiro

The woman came closer and her white hair blew in an invisible wind, she wore a pale blue kimono and her face was pale but her lips were a striking red. She stopped a few meters away from the bridge and her cold blue eyes stared daggers at us, a glint in her eyes caught my attention and I looked back at taiyo who was now frozen in mid-air and Arashi was grinning broadly at the woman. The woman looked at me distastefully and a sneer appeared on her lips,

"Why are you attacking my little sister?" She drawled. Arashi ran over to her side and clung onto her sister's arm. I looked at them shocked and the woman just rolled her eyes and placed her free hand on her hip. I felt myself rise into the air and a chill ran up my spine and realized I was literally being frozen in place. The sky was turning black and a few flakes of snow began to fall from the heavens,

"I ask again, why are you attacking my little sister?" The woman snapped and the snow became sharp against my skin. I didn't say anything but the woman's attention was focused on the dragon instead of me,

"Arashi, is this that dragon boy you have been after but some wench has been in your way?" She as she looked over her shoulder at her sibling. Arashi smiled and looked up at me,

"Yes Fubuki and the wench is the girl you froze." She said with pure joy in her voice, Fubuki looked back at me with sharp, intimidating eyes and she walked forward so she stood in front of me. Arashi was still smiling as her sister brought out the knife which had been used to almost end Haku's life,

"Now tell me, why have you been chasing after my sisters one true love?" She said while playing with the tip of the knife and blood trickled down her finger and onto the blanket of white that surrounded us,

"Ugh, not you again." A voice from the end of the bridge said and I looked up to see the spirit of guidance looking annoyed at the presence of Fubuki. The spirit of guidance walked over and Fubuki smiled icily at the new company,

"It's been a while Tasuke." Fubuki said and smiled sarcastically. Tasuke fake smiled back and looked at Arashi who looked shocked that they knew each over, she pointed accusingly at Tasuke and stuttered a few words,

"How do you know her?" and her shock was replaced with anger as she stormed over to her sisters side. Fubuki rolled her eyes and looked at her sister,

"Old friends and that's all you need to know." She snapped and Arashi looked hurt at the sudden change in behaviour. Arashi sighed and looked back up at me,

"What are you going to do with her?" She asked and Fubuki looked up at me as well,

"Well first." She said and flicked her wrist and Tasuke was frozen into the air also,

"Second, we get Haku back to the castle." She waved her hand towards Haku and he disappeared in a blizzard of snow and Arashi smiled brightly and her sister smiled at her works,

"And third we go back to the castle and get you ready for when he wakes up." She said happily and Arashi nodded her head and vanished in a flash of lightening. Fubuki looked at the three of us and her expression was blank,

"The freezing will wear off in a few hours. Better hope it doesn't rain." She laughed and disappeared in a flurry of snow. The bathhouse door slowly opened and Lin stepped out and looked around, when she saw us frozen in the air her eyes widened and she rushed back inside. A few minutes later Lin ran back out and with a quick glance at us ran out of sight. The sun started to set on the horizon when I spotted Lin followed by Zeniba run towards us. Zeniba's face was grave as she stopped before us; she pulled her gold seal from a pocket and tapped my arm with it. I felt warmer but I could still not move, Zeniba's frown deepened and she pulled a bottle of red liquid out and put it to my lips. I felt it slide down my throat and realized that the freezing had disabled my ability to swallow. The elixir slide its way down my throat and finally found its place. Sudden warmth filled me and I felt myself drop to the ground but was caught by Lin, Zeniba walked to Tasuke and Lin put me down and walked to stand next to Zeniba. They proceeded to do the same to Tasuke and Taiyo, when all of our feet were planted on the ground I felt the exhaustion of the day and I felt all my strength leave me. I fell but was caught by Taiyo before I hit the ground, Tears slid down my face and sobs shook my body.

\(^.^)/

Arashi

I felt my electricity pick me up and I flew towards home, finally everything is going right. I have Haku and no one can find my family's castle unless you belong to our family. I felt myself land on the ground and I walked through the castles doors, I heard my sister walking behind me but she opened the door to her room and walked in. I continued to walk to the top floor where I somehow knew that he would be there. It's true love, always knowing where your soul mate is. He just doesn't realize it yet but he soon will. I sighed happily as I opened the guest bedroom door and spotted my dragon on the bed in his usual form. I walked in and I lie down next to him and fell asleep immediately next to my one true love. Soon it will all be over and Haku will be mine and Chihiro will only be a distant memory.

\(^.^)/

**So now she has kidnapped someone else….**

**Arashi: YAAAY. He is finally mine. *Starts squealing***

**Haku: Why? Why? WHY?**

**Chihiro: How could you…**

**Arashi: Go away Chihiro. You're not part of the story anymore. *Jumps on Haku***

**Chihiro: *Sits in corner and cries***

**Haku: No don't leave me. Save me!**

**Me: For goodness sake. Arashi, get off Haku. Haku, shut up. Chihiro, come back you are still part of the story. **


	23. Forgotten

**To the person who said Haku seemed hopeless: he had been knocked out cold and be patient because he needed to be knocked out cold for what's going to happen. **

\(^.^)/

Forgotten

Haku

What happened? I slowly opened my eye and I looked around the room that I was in, black stone wall was the only thing beside the king size bed. A girl about my age lay next to me, I sat up slowly and the girl opened her eyes and she smiled brightly,

"Ah, you're awake." She said as she sat up next to me. She leaned against my arm and I felt my body go stiff but I didn't know why, I told myself to relax and I stood up to put space between that girl and I. The girl frowned at this but her eyes still looked happy about something,

"Who are you?" I asked and backed away from her when her face broke into a huge grin. She stood up quickly and crossed over to me,

"So you don't remember anything? Not me, not the bathhouse, not Yubaba, not even Chihiro." Her voice got higher with excitement at each word. I shook my head and kept all expression from my face; the girl grinned brighter at this and threw her arms around my neck. I felt myself stiffen and pulled away from her, the girl looked like she was thinking hard and she smiled deviously,

"Don't worry; you must have hurt your head on your way back here for our wedding tomorrow." She said sweetly. This girl is my fiancée? We are to be wed? What happened? Questions buzzed around my head like a swarm of flies in the summer,

"Who are Yubaba and Chihiro?" I asked. The names sounded familiar but I don't know why, the smile remained on the girls face as she answered,

"They are people who were sent to assassinate you. They almost got you but I saved you." She gave me a loving smile as she said this but something still seemed odd. A knock on the door snapped my train of thought and woman wearing a blue kimono walked in and her pure white hair fell to the ground.

\(^.^)/

Arashi

My sister walked into the room and I saw that she was smiling slightly, I walked up to her and she dragged me out of the room. A grin broke onto her face and she laughed at my questioning look,

"I told mother about what happened and you shall be wed tomorrow." She said excitedly and relief washed over me, I had told Haku the right things. I grinned happily and Fubuki dragged me into another room, she directed me to stand in the middle of the empty room and I obeyed.

"Why are we here?" I asked but Fubuki just smiled mischievously at me. Snow was suddenly falling around me and as its chilling touch landed on my skin and soft fabric formed. The snow drifted away and a mirror was in front of me, a snow white dress fitted me perfectly and crystal decorated the waist and a lightning bolt broach was pinned on the soft material. My purple hair lay down my back and a pin with a snowflake was holding it back from my face, a white wedding veil ran to the ground and was covered in sliver sparkles. Fubuki was looking at me happily,

"Thank you. It's beautiful." I said happily. I hugged my sister tightly and she laughed joyfully. She held me at arm's length and looked me in the eye,

"You need to make sure you don't say anything that will trigger his memory and what are you going to do if that girl comes?" She asked seriously and I thought about it carefully.

"I will be careful and if the wench comes I will make sure that I have convinced Haku that she had tried to kill him." I said and Fubuki nodded in response. She waved her hand and I was back in my usual clothes and we walked out of the room,

"Wait, how did you know that he lost his memory?" I asked realizing that I hadn't said anything to her. She grinned and faded into flakes of snow. I hate it when she does that, it always make the air cold. I walked back to the room I had left Haku in and opened the door and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He looked up when I walked inside and I sat down next to him,

"Please tell me what I have forgotten." He asked giving me an expressionless look. This was my chance.

\(^.^)/

Haku

The girl looked at me sadly and sighed,

"You had been visiting an old friend a week ago and when you were on your journey home you were captured by assassins that had been sent to kill you by an old witch. I had gotten worried and had set out to find you the day after, word had got to me you had been captured by Yubaba who is the evil witch. Her assassin, Chihiro, was set to execute you that day and I quickly made my way to the bathhouse where they live. I was able to injure Chihiro and Yubaba then I brought you home." She said and an uneasy feeling filled me. The name Chihiro sent flutters through my heart but if she was an assassin then why would I feel that way? Arashi saw my confused look and must have guessed what I was thinking because her eyes looked worried for a second then looked sad,

"The assassin Chihiro has the power to make men fall for her against their will, which is why she was chosen for you." Her voice sounded sad as she said this. The answer seemed plausible and I decided to push it out of my mind. The girl stood up and motioned for me to follow her; we walked out of the room and along wide hallways. The girl stopped in front of a door and opened it wide, the room had a long table inside it and the smell of food floated around. The girl sat down at the table and I sat next to her,

"I would like sushi for two please." She called out into the empty room and a plate of sushi suddenly appeared on the table in front of us. Once we had finished eating the girl led the way back to the room and lay down on the bed. She immediately fell asleep, exhaustion took the better of me and I lay down next to her. That night I dreamt of only a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

\(^.^)/

Chihiro

I felt numb as Taiyo led me back to the room that Haku and I shared; she sat me down on the bed and walked back out turning off the light as she left and looking worriedly at me. Taiyo and Tasuke had said that we would find Haku the next day but we needed rest first. I lay down on the bed and felt fresh tears trail down my face, that night I dreamt of only a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. I was woke up to Taiyo shaking my shoulder and looking worriedly at me,

"Are you alright?" Her voice was thick with concern.

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering why she so was worried,

"You had been crying and screaming." She said blankly as she sat down on the edge of the bed, I wiped the back of my hand on my forehead to find it moist. Why can't I remember what I was dreaming? I stood up and quickly changed into clean clothes in the bathroom, Taiyo was waiting by the door when I came out and we walked out of the room in silence. Tasuke met us at the bridge and we all changed into our other forms, I ran after the sparrow and the owl as we headed east. A storm started to brew in the sky and the thunder crackled around us, lightening was soon flashing across the sky as icy rain soaked my fur. Taiyo changed forms as she couldn't fly through the high winds, she ran under a rock ledge and Tasuke and I followed. The storm continued to get worse and it looked like it wasn't going to ease at any point. I changed form and Tasuke followed quickly, Taiyo sat down on the ground and looked out at the rain. I turned my back to the storm and looked around, suddenly something struck the back of my head and I fell forwards next to a surprised looking Taiyo. I quickly stood up and looked around, nothing was in sight. I was hit again but in the face this time and heard the sickening crunch of my nose breaking. Screams could be heard but I was starting to feel dizzy and everything was spinning, I fell backwards and the last thing I heard before darkness took over was a laugh mixed of joy and accomplishment.

\(^.^)/

**Dun dun duuun…..**


	24. Familiar stranger

**Next chapter is here.**

\(^.^)/

Familiar stranger

Arashi

Their screams were music to my ears as I watched my lightening dance towards the unsuspecting enemy. I sent a ball of black energy towards Tasuke and it hit her in the chest and she fell back unconscious, Taiyo watched with horror in her eyes and she changed form to the pathetic sparrow. She flew into the sky and I changed into my eagle form, I flew fast into the sky and captured the sparrow in my talons. The little bird struggled as I glided back down to the ground, should I kill her now or have some fun with her later? I think I will save her for later. I changed form and formed a ball of black energy as Taiyo changed her form. She opened her eyes slightly and I threw the energy down at her. Her scream echoed through my head as the pain spread through her and I smiled as her body went limp and she had fallen to unconsciousness. I summoned the wind that I control and ordered it to pick up the three idiots and take them back to the castle and into the dungeon. The wind obeyed and they were soon out of my sight, I summoned more wind which picked me up and flew me home. I was greeted by Fubuki and Haku standing by the door, a smile was spread across my sister's face but Haku still wore his expression less mask.

"I must say that I am surprised you were able to do it." Fubuki said happily as I walked over. I nodded as I walked through the door but a hand on my shoulder stopped me, I turned around to see Haku staring at me.

"Could I see them?" He asked and I nodded in response. I might as well see if he has truly forgotten her.

\(^.^)/

Chihiro

Why is it so cold? I opened my eyes slowly and my vision cleared slowly, Stone, bars, a jail cell? I looked frantically around and saw Taiyo sitting next to me but Tasuke was nowhere to be seen. I heard a groan and saw Taiyo waking up,

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked as she opened her eyes and looked around,

"I don't know." I said quietly. I looked back around and a loud shriek suddenly came from Taiyo, I looked quickly at her to see her fading. This shouldn't be happening; she's a spirit so she can't disappear!

"Damn, I forgot." Taiyo muttered and she looked at me sadly and I just looked at her worriedly,

"The spirit of death and life granted me with twenty four hours to be in the living world and I guess my time is up." Taiyo continued to fade as she spoke and I knew that I couldn't do anything and that I will once again be alone.

"Goodbye and good luck Chihiro." She said as she faded into thin air. I felt a tear fall down my face but now was no time for tears. I sank down to the ground and looked over my options, I can stay here and wait but that means almost certain death, or I can try and escape but I think my kidnapper would have thought of that and done something to prevent me from doing so. I looked around and decided that escape was worth a try, the bars looked wide enough that I could slip through in my fox form but it will be a tight squeeze. I stood and focused on changing form; I felt the familiar flush of power and was standing on for legs and close to the ground. So far so good. I trotted over to the bars and slowly inched through them, when I was halfway through I felt the bars squeeze my side and felt my rib break. I was right about my kidnapper taking precautions but this was designed to either trap of kill me but not to keep me in. The bars continued to push against me and I yelped in pain as more ribs broke, thankfully the bars stopped but breathing was difficult and the pain was searing. I heard a heavy door open and footsteps echoed off the stone walls, someone started laughing as if they had seen something hilarious. To this person though I being in pain was the funniest thing they could think of, Arashi. The laughing stopped and I heard the footsteps continue but there was another pair of feet also walking. I looked up slowly and the sight that I saw was shocking, Haku stood behind Arashi with a disgust look on his face. I whimpered but not from the physical pain, this pain was in my heart and from the look that Haku was giving me. I looked at him with the pleading eyes of a fox but his glare remained icy. What has she done to him?

"Wait, where's the other one?" A shriek broke my train of thought and I looked at Arashi to see her hair rising with electricity. Haku put his hand on her shoulder and the next thing he said shattered my heart into a million pieces and beyond repair,

"Calm down my love." I felt my animal side take over and a long sorrow full howl came from my throat. Haku only looked at me strangely but Arashi's eyes danced with delight,

"Why do you have a red fox in the dungeon?" Haku asked looking back at Arashi, who just smiled deviously,

"This is why." She said as she raised her hands and formed a ball of black electricity, she tapped the bars that I was trapped in and I was thrown against the back wall of the jail cell. I felt pain surge through me and I felt my body painfully change forms, my scream started as a howl then changed to a howling scream then to a blood curling scream. The pain subsided and I was left curled up on the ground panting heavily and tears trailing down my face.

\(^.^)/

Haku

I felt horror as my fiancée electrocuted the girl, the girls scream sounded familiar but the girl seemed familiar all together even when she was a fox. I had a strange urge to protect the girl but I put it down to the ability that my fiancée had said she holds. Something in the back of my mind was nagging me but I couldn't tell what, it's like something went missing, no, something was stolen. Arashi turned and left with a triumphant smile on her face, I looked back at the girl trying to find what is missing but nothing came. I watched as the girl opened her eyes and saw me,

"Kohaku, don't forget me." She said as she fell into a deep slumber. Don't forget her? But I don't even know who she is. A single tear trailed down the girls face as she slept and I sank down and leaned my back against the cool stone wall. My eyelids felt heavy as I sat there and I was soon swallowed by darkness.

Haku dream

The girl stood across a beautiful meadow from me and she was trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear her. I started to walk forward and when I was a few meters away from her she started to scream but still no sound came from her mouth. Her eyes rolled back into her head and as she fell backwards I felt horror, sadness and grief fill me.

"Don't worry, she is dead now. Your heart will be mine." My fiancée appeared in front of me in a pure white dress. Her eyes were a cold black and she suddenly extended her hand and plunged her hand into my chest. She pulled my heart out of me and I felt extreme pain flow through me and the last sight I saw before my death was white stained with red.

Stolen love. This was the only thing I could think of when I woke up, sweat poured down my face and I muttered one name in my half sleep.

"Chihiro." I opened my eyes wide and realized what I had said. I looked around and I was still in the dungeon and the girl was staring at me from her jail cell. My legs felt stiff as I stood and as I walked from the dungeon I heard the sweet voice of the mysterious girl float to me,

"Once you have met someone you never really forget them." Her voice sounded sad as she said this and I felt an urge to go back and comfort her but I quickly pushed it out of my mind. Why is this girl a familiar stranger?

\(^.^)/

**Sorry that I haven't updated for a while but I have been getting ready for my school camp. Next chapter should be out some time soon. Please review, it's what keeps me writing and the more reviews the quicker the next chapter will be out. **


	25. Nightmares reality

**I'm back from camp and I'm so tired. Here's the next chapter.**

\(^.^)/

Nightmares reality

Chihiro

I sighed as his footsteps disappeared and I was once again left alone, have you really forgotten me? Can you not remember me? I looked out of the small window to see a clear night, stars dotted the black velvet sky and the moon cast a silver glow into the dungeon. I rested my head against the wall, thankful for the cool stone to ease the throbbing in my head from the earlier torture. My eyelids felt heavy as I stared up at the shining stars and I spotted a streak pass through the sky and as I felt myself slip into oblivion I wished upon my shooting star. Let Haku regain his memory and escape from Arashi.

Dream Chihiro

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around, I stood in a small clearing and a river ran through the middle and daises scattered the grass. I breathed deeply and was met by the scent of pine and lavender, the sun shined through the trees that surrounded me and the water sparkled like one million diamonds pooled together. A gentle wind blew across my face bringing a new scent, the smell of burning. I looked around at the trees that surrounded me but nothing looked out of the ordinary, I walked quickly over to the river and noticed that the sun had disappeared and the water was looking a sickly green colour. The smoke started to smell stronger and I looked around frantically for the source, an orange glow was coming from behind the trees and destroying everything in its path. The fire was moving quickly and was soon burning all of the trees around me; I could feel the heat from it and broke into a sweat. It started to travel across the grass towards me and I jumped back into the river to escape from being burnt but all I met was dry ground. Fire started to lick at my feet and I jumped back to only land in more fire. It seemed to grow as it surrounded me and I was engulfed by a wall of fire, I screamed as I felt my skin blister. The fire had seemed to turn into a sort of sea and as I ran waves of fire washed over me causing me to scream and the smell of burning flesh filled my sense of smell. I kept running but it was no use, the fire seemed to follow me where ever I went. Blood started to run down my face and where any skin showed, another wave of fire came over me but something was different this time. This time it was worse. Pain filled me and was the only thing I knew as I collapsed to the ground, the last thing I saw before I fell into the unknown was a flash of purple hair and joyful eyes. I felt my heart stop beating and laughter rang around the fire filled clearing.

End

I woke up in a cold sweat and when I tried to move I screamed in pain, burns covered every inch of my body and dried blood was plastered to my skin. I looked around being careful not to move again, Arashi stood leaning against the wall with a wide grin on her face.

"Just to tell you wench, I have a wedding today so don't try anything stupid. You got it?" She snapped and she turned on her heel and left. A wedding? No, no, no, no, this can't be happening. I need to find a way out of this prison. A sudden flash of bright light startled me and as the light faded away a young woman stood in its place. The woman had brown hair that swept the floor and her black kimono was decorated with stars which sparkled in the afternoon light that filtered through the small window. She smiled and flicked her wrist at me, the pain immediately went away but the blisters were still there.

"I heard you wish and have come to help, my name is Suta, the spirit of wishes and stars." She smiled sweetly at me.

"I must seem so hopeless if everyone keeps helping me." I sighed which made Suta laugh.

"No you are not seen as hopeless, you are seen as very unlucky. And you would be surprised of how your story has spread through the spirit world." Suta said this then walked over to the bars. She muttered something and the gate swung open, I was frozen to the spot and Suta looked at me expectantly. I stood slowly and walked over to her,

"You need to find the large glass doors that lead out to a meadow filled with daises, which is where the wedding is taking place, be careful of the three maids." She said quickly and once she finished speaking she disappeared in a shower of stars. I ran to the dungeon doors and I started to feel the blisters on my body again and my feet started to bleed again as I quietly opened the heavy door which was surprisingly unlocked. The hallway that I came into was thankfully empty as I walked silently towards the end ignoring the pain that surged through me. I looked behind me and noticed the bloody footprints I had left and quickly formed water in my hand and separated the salt from it, I winced as the water washed away the blood from my feet and I continued walking. I came to the end of the hallway and it turned to the right, all the walls were made of black stone and each door was made from wood. It was hard to see because the only light was a soft orange glow that came from the torches that lined the wall; I kept walking and heard footsteps coming towards me. I jumped into the shadows and hoped that whoever it was wouldn't see me, the footsteps came closer and I held my breath as the person walked past. The girl had long black hair and was dressed in a baggy shirt and jeans and a dirty apron was wrapped around her, then something almost got me caught. She was a human. Why would a human be here? The maids. Arashi's family must use humans as their maids. Her eyes looked lifeless as she walked past but I knew that I couldn't help her without getting caught. I waited until I couldn't hear her footsteps then ran down the hall way and was soon met by large glass doors, the sun was blinding from being stuck in the dark jail cell and only getting the small amount from the window. I let my eye adjust and once I could see I looked out of the glass to see the clearing from my dream, the blisters throbbed painfully but I ignored it and quickly threw open the door. And I screamed at what I saw, Tasuke was in a cage that suspended from a tree. Her arm and leg were at odd angles and blood covered her, dry and fresh. Bruises could just be seen under the blood and her hair only remained in chunks, the rest looked like it had been yanked painfully from her head. Arashi stood in a white dress underneath with a broad grin on her face,

"I should be angry that you have somehow escaped but I think you will make a better sacrifice then that idiot up there and I will have a lot more fun doing it. This time you will die for good." She purred as she walked towards me. Haku suddenly dropped to the ground, river sword in hand and I was in my nightmare all over again. But this time it's real.

\(O.O)/

**Please review and tell me what you think so far. Hope your enjoying reading. **


	26. Horrible nightmare

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Oops. **

\(^.^)/

Horrible nightmare

Chihiro

Haku's eyes looked murderous as he pointed the deadly weapon at my heart, Arashi was smiling slightly madly and I was frozen on the spot. A groan sounded from the suspended cage and I looked up to see Tasuke sitting up and looking around, her eyes found me and they widened. She tried to say something but no words came out, a laugh echoed around the meadow and I looked back at Arashi. Her eyes looked unfocused as she stared at me and a growl was erupting from Haku's throat, this is the end. I felt strangely calm as I accepted that this is where I was going to die and that it was going to be painful but I was not going to give Arashi the pleasure of seeing me cry or scream as I died. My blisters throbbed as I stood my full height and held my head high which seemed to confuse Arashi; she turned to Haku and playfully nuzzled his ear,

"Are you going to kill the girl who killed your family or am I?" She whispered loud enough for me to hear. Haku tensed and a loud growl erupted from him and he ran forward, sword in hand pointed at my heart. The man I loved, the one I sacrificed everything for is going to be my killer.

\(^.^)/

Haku

The girl's words echoed around my head as I left the dungeon, something seems so familiar about her, her eyes, her voice, even her clothes. I walked slowly back to the room my fiancée and I shared, when I opened the door I crossed over to the bed and lay down soon drifting off into a comfortable sleep. A while later I felt someone shaking my shoulders and I opened my eyes to see my fiancée looking sadly down at me, I sat up and she sat down on the bed next to me but her sad expression never left her face.

"I need to tell you something important, something you will be enraged about." She said softly, never meeting my eye. What she told me shocked me and filled me with rage.

\(^.^)/

Arashi

I tried not to meet his eyes in fear of him discovering the lies that I have fed him, my plan was going perfectly so far and I did not need it ruining. I spoke softly so the amusement in my voice did not give it away,

"Chihiro was first sent to kill your family and she succeeded but she did not kill you as you were only an infant and she had a soft spot for you. She removed your memory of your family and what had happened. Her master ordered all of your family to be killed and sent her out again to finish the job and when she located you she took the form of a ten year old to get close to you. She studied what your weaknesses were and reported back to her master than returned as a sixteen year old to subdue you and then kill you." I said and I felt the weight on the bed suddenly lessen quickly. I watched as my one true love walked over to the balcony, he came back inside after a few minutes and wordlessly lie down and fell back into his slumber. I lie down and fell asleep also and dreamed of ways to kill the girl who was just another person in the way of something that I want.

The early morning sun shone on my face as I woke and I opened my eyes slowly, Haku was still asleep and I stood quietly. I walked out of the room and down to the dungeons, Chihiro lay asleep on the ground and she looked too peaceful. With a flick of my wrist I sent fire into her dreams and I watched happily as blisters began to rise on her feet first then continue to cover her. She woke and screamed in pain when she tried to move and blood pouring from her blisters and I leant against the wall as she turned.

"Just to tell you wench, I have a wedding today so don't try anything stupid. You got it?" I snapped at her then turned and left to collect my wedding dress.

\(^.^)/

Chihiro

I tried to jump out of the way but the sword still cut down my arm leaving blood down the blade, I caught Haku's arm as he stopped to look at me. I must have caught him by surprise because he froze on the spot; if I am going to die I might as well try to get my Haku back. I threw myself into his arms, ignoring the enraged shriek that came from my left; I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you from her but before you kill me I want you to know that I still love you." I whispered into his ear and I felt a tear fall onto his shirt and before I let go of him I did something that I hoped would work like it did in all the fairy tales. I kissed him with all my sorrow, love, regret and loneliness, I was yanked backwards and an angry Arashi loomed over me with a mad look in her eyes.

"Finish her Haku, she lies, she doesn't love you. She is an assassin for god's sake." She screeched and a dazed looking Haku placed the sword tip over my heart and I closed my eyes waiting for the death that was to come. The sword felt hesitant and an angry roar erupted from Arashi's throat and I opened my eyes to see her grad Haku's arm and push it down pushing the sword through me. I felt my eyes roll backwards and it felt like all of my blood had flowed out of me, my heart had been broken in two ways. By the sword piercing through it and by the man I loved not knowing me.

\(^.^)/

Haku

As I watched the blood spill out of her body I remembered, I remembered everything. But it's too late, what have I done? I killed my one true love, the one who had saved me, the one who had shown me the bright side of life. I would never see her beautiful brown eyes again, or the blush that spread across her face when I held her hand. I fell to my knees and stared hopelessly and the blood that pooled around her body, tears fell as I stared. That was all I could do, stare. A shout of glee sounded faint but was right next to me, nothing was real anymore. Life is filled with pain, grief and sorrow. Life is but a horrible nightmare you can never wake from.

\(^.^)/

**Do not worry Chihiro will be back, hopefully. Please review, I love getting them. Hope your enjoying so far.**


	27. The fountain of judgement

**Woo Hoo, over 50 reviews. Let's see if we can get it to 60. Sorry for making you wait so long, I feel bad for it. Anyway you probably want to read the story not my ranting. Here's chapter 27 I think.**

\(^.^)/

The fountain of Judgement

Arashi

I've done it, I finally did it. She's dead, this time she cannot come back. A slightly mad laugh left my lips as I watched the blood of my enemy spilled across the grass. Up in the cage silent sobs and apologies could be heard, I looked down at my beloved who had fallen to his knees in front of the dead girl's body. He stood silently with his sword, blood dripped from the tip as he drew it from her chest and turned to look at me. His eyes burned with rage and loss and a dangerous aurora emitted from him and into the surrounding air. He raised the sword and pointed the tip at my heart and feral snarl came from his throat. I was in too much shock at what was happening to move as he ran forward with his sword still pointed at me. I braced myself for the merciless blade when he suddenly stopped, literally frozen in his tracks. Ice started to form on the grass around his feet, the blade only two inches away from me and I took a hasty step back. My sister came around from behind me with a cold look in her eyes,

"What did you do?" She said sharply as she looked around at the blood that covered the meadow then back to the frozen Haku. I explained the whole event and with each word she seemed to get angrier and angrier.

"You idiot, do you know what's going to happen now?" She sounded stressed as she said this and she started to pace. I could only shake my head in answer as a blizzard started to form around us. She looked at me and her eyes held anger and worry,

"Today I learnt that she was a friend of the new spirit of air." She shouted and continued her pacing. What new spirit of air? What happened to the old one? Questions raced through my head as I watched my sister pace.

"The old spirit of air decided to pass her power on so she could do something but no one knows what." As soon as she had said this a fierce wind blew around them and carried the sound of a woman's sobs. The wind continued to get stronger and I was thrown painfully into the tree while my sister used her power to freeze her feet to the ground. An enraged shriek came with the next blast of cold wind.

\(^.^)/

Haku

The ice that froze me in place chilled me to the bone, I watched as a blizzard started to whip around the sisters as they argued. A sudden gust of wind sent Arashi flying into a tree but Fubuki was able to hold her ground; a loud shriek was carried around the meadow as the wind continued to grow stronger. The snow and air mixed into a deadly blizzard and the ice around me began to melt, I felt warm air surrounding me but could still see the ice and snow whipping dangerously around the meadow. Arashi was unable to stand because of the force of the wind and the ice around Fubuki's feet was starting to crack and break away. I felt feeling come back to me and I ran to the far end of the meadow, covering my face from the sharp shards of ice flying in the air. My mind raced as I thought of an escape plan, I suddenly remembered Chihiro and fought the wind back to her body. Tears threatened to fall as blood continued to flow from her chest and pool onto the surrounding grass. I carefully picked her up, not caring about the blood that stained my clothing. Deciding against changing into my dragon form, I ran through the surrounding trees. The thick forest was dark and damp as I raced through trying to escape from the chaos that was the meadow, I saw light filtering through the trees and ran faster. The trees started to thin out and the light continued to grow brighter, the end of the forest came and I was left standing on the hills that stood around the entrance to the human world. Exhaustion caught up with me and darkness found its way.

\(^.^)/

Chihiro

I opened my eyes to a familiar room; my head throbbed as I sat up and looked around. Sentaku sat looking at me, smiling sadly. A groan escaped my lips as I threw myself back against the pillow but a laugh sent me shooting back to a sitting position. I looked around the room and finally spotted Taiyo leaning against the wall, also smiling sadly at me. Before I knew what I was doing I was hugging Taiyo tightly, laughing and crying at the same time, letting go of the sorrow that filled me, the happiness of seeing her safe. I go of her and she held me at arm's length,

"Who killed you?" Her voice was serious as she spoke but a small hint of sadness was held there. I sighed and sat back down on the bed, Sentaku and Taiyo stared at me waiting for my answer.

"Haku was in possession of the blade that ended my life but Arashi forced the blade down on me." I said and Sentaku looked like she was thinking hard about something. Taiyo huffed and looked at me playfully,

"It's like a twisted version of Romeo and Juliet, Romeo, Romeo, why did you kill me Romeo?" the mood seemed to lighten as Taiyo finished her dramatic sentence by pretending to die on the bed. Sentaku and I laughed as she sat back up,

"We need to find a way to get you back to the living world, but it's not going to be easy." Sentaku said as we finished laughing.

"Can't I use some of that potion you gave me last time?" I asked. Sentaku shook her head before she answered,

"Your body would not be able to handle the magic of the living tonic again; we will have to find another way." She said sadly and looked to be deep in thought as she sat back in the chair. Suddenly Taiyo jumped off the bed and looked at us excitedly,

"I heard an old tale when I was young, but I don't know if it's true or not." She stopped to think for a second then carry on talking.

"The tale of the fountain of judgement starts when a spirit girl was murdered for no reason at all and her fiancée was heartbroken. He tried many spells to bring her back from the dead land and she did the same to get away from it but none of them worked. One day an old witch that had lived in the dead land for more than a thousand years visited the girl and told her of a fountain hidden in the forest of the unforgiving. Which coincidently is the most dangerous place to be in all of the dead land, so the girl set of on her journey coming across great hardships but finally found her way to the fountain. Another spirit was at the fountain, seeking the same as the girl, but she had told many lies and committed many crimes in her life and was nasty to everyone. When she drank the water the spirit died, the girl saw this and when she approached the fountain she saw words carved on the fountain which said 'All who drink from this fountain shall have their heart judged.' So the girl decided that she had nothing to lose so she drank the water. She fell into a deep sleep and she when she woke up she was in a meadow of reviving and her fiancée was running towards her. They got married and that other fairy tale stuff." Taiyo finished and she sat back down on the bed. We sat in silence when Sentaku spoke,

"It would be worth a try, since there is a forest called the forest of the unforgiving but all who have entered have never returned." She said slowly studying my reaction but it was Taiyo who spoke,

"Good enough for me, we'll leave in the morning." She said then walked out of the room. I looked at Sentaku, who was smiling grimly,

"If the tale is true, you will face great challenges. Please, take this with you." She said and held out a hand to me. A necklace lay in her palm, it shined in the light and I realized that the pendant was a beautiful diamond.

"It will protect you from most things." She said as I took the necklace and fastened it around my neck.

"Thank you, for everything." I said as she stood up and left the room. I looked down at myself and realized that I was wearing pyjamas and not my clothes; I pulled back the bed covers and collapsed into the warm bedding. I felt strange as I fell into a dreamless sleep, like I was moving but my body was staying in the same place. The last thing I saw before darkness took over was a quick glimpse of my body and Haku laying in a meadow, blood pooled on the grass that was coming from my body. Haku was breathing but looked exhausted, I felt myself being dragged way and was able to fight it long enough to hear Haku whisper one thing,

"I'm sorry Chihiro."

\(^.^)/

**Again I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers and readers. Without you guys I wouldn't be able to have the inspiration to write my story. I might not be able to write the next chapter for a long time, it depends if it's finished before the 4****th**** of September. (Going to England for 2 ½ weeks) As I said before let's see if we can make it to 60 reviews. **

**Next time:**** How is Haku going to handle losing Chihiro? Will he take it out on the bath house staff and Lin? What happens when Chihiro and Taiyo set off to find the fountain that they only think exists? **


	28. One month

**So I decided to be nice and update before I go to England, here's the next chapter.**

\(^.^)/

One month

Haku

It's my entire fault, every death is my fault. Taiyo wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me, Tasuke will be killed because of me, and Chihiro would still be in my arms. Safe, happy, unharmed. I opened my eyes slowly to the fierce sunlight that beat down onto the red grassy hills that I lay on. Blood soaked the grass around the body of my Chihiro; she looked like a fallen angel. Her hair fanned out around her and her pale face looked flawless in the afternoon light, she looked stunning, except the wound that pierced deep into her chest. I stood carefully, picked up the body of my angel and walked in the direction of the bathhouse. Spirits stared as I made my way towards the bridge, shrikes and screams filled my ears but stayed unheard through the deep depression and sorrow I felt. I continued through the path of spirits and through the large doors of the bathhouse, my sadness grew ass I remembered the first time that Chihiro had come to the bathhouse. So small and scared, tears threatened to fall but I held them back and replaced them with the hard emotionless mask that I was known for. Someone yelled my name as I made my way to the elevator, a familiar scream filled my ears and I was suddenly pulled to a stop by the person. Lin stood in front of me, pure horror on her face. Tears glistened at the edges of her eyes and I could see the pain she was feeling by the sight she saw in my arms. Her arm raised as her face changed to that of anger, I felt her hand cross my face hard and heard the collective gasp around the room. I felt and heard none of it. Lin looked shocked that her slap had not fazed me at all; it had not even moved my head at all. The tears fell from her eyes and sobs shook her body, she ran from the crowd and I continued to the elevator. I saw the employees and guests watch me as I pushed the lever up and the doors closed, the ride in the elevator seemed to take longer and when the doors finally opened I rushed to my room. As I opened the door I saw Lin sitting on my bed waiting my arrival.

"What did you do to her?" Hatred filled her voice as she hissed those words. I lay Chihiro on my bed and was about to leave the room when Lin pinned me against the floor, using her knees on my back to keep me down. I couldn't find the strength to throw her of and I lay limp on the floor.

"What's this? The mighty dragon gave up so easily?" Lin hissed as she dug her knee further into my back.

"I asked: what did you do to her?" I was having difficulty breathing and she seemed to pick up on that because her knee stopped digging as sharply into my back.

"Arashi forced me to put sword through her heart." I said between ragged breaths. A snort came from Lin and her knee was back to digging into my back.

"She forced you did she? That is the worst lie you have ever told." Lin snapped as I struggled to breathe.

"I loved her. Arashi pushed the sword through her heart." I snapped back. Lin seemed to hesitate but dug her knee deeper into my back, making me wince.

"Sure, and I'm the ruler of the world." Lin snapped pressing her knee even harder into my back. I couldn't breathe at all now and was on the brink of passing out when the door opened to Zeniba standing on the other side.

"He's telling the truth, Arashi brainwashed him into thinking she was an assassin that killed his family. She told him to kill her but he was about to refuse while he had the sword tip over her heart, as he was about to take away the sword Arashi pushed his arm down and the blade pierced Chihiro's heart." Zeniba said and Lin slowly relieved the pressure from my back. I gasped for breath and Lin sank slowly back onto my bed, she thought I would kill Chihiro? A sudden strength filled me and I leapt up from the floor. Before I knew what I was doing my hands where wrapped around Lin's throat and her back was on the bed. I squeezed her throat with all the sadness, regret, loss and hatred I could muster. She clawed at my hands and I could hear Zeniba yelling but I continued my strong grip on her throat, I was suddenly thrown against the wall and a yellow barrier was formed around me. I tried to break the barrier but it was no use, the sudden burst of strength left me. I sank to the floor and finally let the tears fall, darkness found me and I soon fell into oblivion.

I woke up laying in my bed and the sound of voices outside my door, straining my ears I could make out what the voices where saying,

"What are we going to do?" one of the voices asked.

"He will be very upset but there is nothing we can do to bring her back." The other voice answered

"Are you sure there is no way to bring her back?" The first voice asked another question. The second voice sighed and answered quickly,

"I heard of a tale about a fountain of judgement in the dead land that can bring the dead back but there is no way we can get the message across to her." As the second voice finished this the door to my room opened and Lin walked in followed by Zeniba. I turned my back on them and I heard Zeniba sigh,

"Sulking won't bring her back" Lin said and a frustrated sigh escaped from her lips.

"I don't care." I grumbled back and I heard Lin leave the room with a huff.

"There is a chance that she will find the fountain of judgement." Zeniba said sitting down on the edge of my bed. So she had known I heard.

"And what if she doesn't? What if she never comes back? What will I do then?" I yelled and Zeniba seemed taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"You could join her in the dead land, but at least give her a month." Zeniba said as she stood up and left the room. Join Chihiro in the dead land? If she is not back to me in a month then I will join her. Being in the dead land with my angel will be better than the living land without her. Death fills our world and it can never be escaped.

\(^.^)/

Chihiro

Sunlight filled through the window in the small room as I woke from my dreams, the falling feeling was back and I blinked and saw Haku lying in his bed and he whispered something as I fought against the pulling sensation.

"One month Chihiro and if you're not back I will join you in the dead land." I tried to call out to him but it was too late, I was pulled back to the land of the dead. Away from the only person I ever loved with all my heart and soul.

\(^.^)/

_Life was talking to death and asked_

"_Why does everyone love me but hate you?"_

_Death looked at life and answered sadly,_

"_Because you are but a lie that makes them happy_

_and I am the horrible truth that is the end."_

**Sorry this chapter was kind of boring. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Next time: ****The journey to the fountain of judgement begins and I think Haku might need anger management classes….. **


	29. The forest of the unforgiving

**I'm back and the next chapter has arrived, sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long but in all honesty I forgot about my story for awhile with school and everything. Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy. **

\(^.^)/

The forest of the unforgiving

**Arashi**

I was forced against the hard bark of the tree as the howling wind continued to whip around me, I heard the shattering of ice and I watched as Fubuki was thrown against the glass doors that broke at the impact and she was thrown through. The wind suddenly stopped and the deadly snow that had whipped around us was floating down in a harmless shower of white. I looked around me and saw that some leaves had been ripped from the trees and a small pine tree was lying across the grass, snow and shards of ice had been thrown everywhere and I pulled a small shard of glass from my arm which caused a small trickle of blood to flow. I noticed a patch of water on the ground where Haku had once been frozen in place, I shrieked at the site and looked around for the wench's body but it was also missing. I felt the electricity rise in me as my anger flared, a groan came from where the glass door once stood and I quickly ran over to where my sister lay sprawled across the floor with glass covering her arms, legs and face. She winced as she tried to sit up and blood was starting to leak from her wounds. She flicked her wrists and the glass vanished and her cuts healed almost instantly,

"The boy left with her body into the forest." Was all she said to me before standing and walking down the hall way to who knows where. I glared at the tree line and made my way towards it hesitating at the edge, even in death she takes him away from me. I picked up a shard of glass from the ground and made a clean cut across my palm,

"I swear to the ground that I walk on that Haku will become mine and I will kill that wench Chihiro and if I fail I will return to the lightning and dust I am made from." I shook a few drops of blood onto the ground which glowed gold as it accepted my oath. I will kill you Chihiro, I will kill you slowly and painfully, I will show no mercy to you, I **WILL** have Haku as mine and mine only.

\(^.^)/

**Haku**

"One month Chihiro and if you're not back I will join you in the land of the dead." I whispered to myself as I lay in my bed. There was a knock on the door that was soon followed by footsteps on the wooden floor I glanced over my shoulder to see Lin placing food for me on my bedside table,

"You know you should really stop sulking, she wouldn't want to see you like this." She said as she turned around and left. The mention of Chihiro caused a wave of loneliness and grief wash over me like the waves she controlled, but as much as I hated to admit it, Lin was right. I sat up and grabbed one of the rice balls she had placed down and realized how hungry I actually am. The plate was empty in a matter of seconds and the glass of water dry, I stood up and left my room. I took the elevator down to the ground level and walked out, workers and guests gave me fearful looks as I walked and whispers of blood and murder followed me. I guess they all still think I murdered Chihiro, I felt anger course through me at the thought and walked quicker towards the exit. Once I was outside I walked across the bridge and towards one of the many flower gardens, the smell of rose lavender, jasmine and many other scents drifted over to me as I walked through the flowers and soon ended up at the back corner of the hedge that surrounded the garden. I lay down on the soft grass and I felt my eyelids droop as I felt the warm sun beat down on my face, chocolate brown eyes hovered just out of reach as I felt myself fall into a dreamless sleep. I felt a nudge at my side and my eyes flew open to see Lin standing over me, she nudged me with her foot again and I glared at her.

"Come on you lazy idiot we've got work to do." She said as she turned and headed back to the bathhouse. How could she act so normally after Chihiro died and is possibly never coming back.

"How can you take Chihiro's death so lightly." I snapped at her back as she walked away. She suddenly stopped and turned slowly back to me with tears on the brim of her eyes.

"You think it's easy for me to know that she's dead, I just to try to move on and get on with my life. Just hoping that she will come back doesn't mean she will." She said and before I could think I had lunged at Lin and wrapped my hands around her throat. I felt myself pulled back and flung back against the hedge wall. Zeniba stood at the entrance with a sad look on her face as she looked between Lin and I,

"Come dear, he just needs time to himself." Zeniba said as she helped Lin to her feet,

"More like anger management classes." She mumbled as Zeniba walked with her through the small crowd that had formed to watch. I gave them my hardest glare and they scurried away as if their life depended on it, but they probably thought that it did. I failed you Chihiro, I can't tell you how sorry I am.

\(^.^)/

**Chihiro **

I sat up and threw myself from my bed and grabbed my clothes that had been folded over the back of the chair that sat next to my bed. I had just finished changing as Taiyo burst through the door,

"Come on sleepy head it's time for breakfast, it's surprising how good the food is here." she said as she turned around and I followed her down a long hallway to a heavy looking wooden door. We walked inside and people sat around the tables that filled the room,

"Those are newly deceased people, they all come here for a few days then find their own place in the dead land." Taiyo explained as we winded through tables until we found a vacant one in the back corner. We sat down and someone who looked like a waiter came over and asked us what we wanted. Taiyo asked for blueberry pancakes and I asked for the same, the waiter waved her hand and two plants piled with pancakes appeared in front of us along with a knife and fork. Once we had finished breakfast Taiyo led me to one of the doors, she opened it and we were me by a light drizzle of rain and a garden full of wilting flowers on one half while the ones on the other half flourished in bright colours. We walked out of the forest and after a short walk on what looked like a country side path we came to the edge of a dark forest with a sign that read ' Forest of the unforgiving, all who enter will never return'. I glanced at Taiyo who looked grim as we took our first steps into the forest that would kill me or save me. After awhile of walking a faint rustle sounded in the trees next to us and I could see large black claws hook around one of the trees and a sense of déjà vu hit me and I remembered those claws grabbing me in that dream of the little girl in the hallway.

\(^.^)/

**Taiyo: A giant clawed monster, could have been a giant fluffy bunny but no, you chose a giant clawed monster.**

**Chihiro: A fluffy bunny really does sound better than something that can rip out guts out.**

**Arashi: I agree with the giant clawed monster and the ripping the guts out thing, it would make my oath a lot easier.**

**Taiyo: Yeah thanks and all for not abandoning us but why is IT still here. *points at Arashi***

**Arashi: I have a name you know**

**Taiyo: Nobody cares.**

**Anyway, I'll try not to leave the next chapter for so long this time :)**


	30. Diamonds and war

**So to say sorry for being away so long I decided to write the next chapter earlier than I usually would, hope you enjoy. Oh and by the way I was struck by brain lightning and now know how this story is going to end.**

\(^.^)/

Diamonds and war

**Chihiro**

The midnight black claws released their vice like grip on the tree and a shadow seemed to loom on the bark, a horrible smell reached me and I began to gag on the air that I could only explain that reeked of death. Well now I know what the sign was talking about. I could hear sharp intakes of breath beside me and glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Taiyo had pulled the top of her shirt over her nose in an attempt to block out the putrid scent. I watched in horror as a black shadow started to spill out of the trees that stood before us, a solid grey-black form seemed to be floating towards us and the smell burned my nose at it continued to advance. I could barely see through the black shadow that surrounded the form but I could see enough to make out a bony figure with dark grey skin stretched over its bones, long legs walked above the ground and long arms that led to the black claws which glistened in the little light the trees allowed. The face was nothing, it was just gray skin stretched over a skull, no eye sockets, no mouth, no ears, and because of this it made it all the more horrifying. I stepped backwards and I felt the rough bark of a tree on my back,

"RUN!" Taiyo's shout echoed off the surrounding trees and a few birds flew out of a near tree, causing it to rain leaves down on us as we turned around and ran for our lives. An enraged roar echoed off the trees around us and I could feel the black smoke licking at my neck as I ran, Taiyo was faster than me and was about four meters ahead her hair whipping out behind her. My legs started to ache from the effort that I used to dodge trees and fallen branches but my adrenaline pushed me forward, I could feel the low hanging branches form cuts on my skin as I pushed my way through the trees. I kept running as fast as my legs would go but suddenly felt myself falling, I glanced down to see I had run off a small cliff that I had not noticed in my rush to put as much ground between that thing and I. My feet met the ground and I rolled forward from the impact, I scrambled to my feet and saw Taiyo jog out of the tree line and into the small clearing I had landed in. She glanced at me then above my head, confusion washed over her face and I looked up at the place I had jumped from.

Black fog was pressed up to what seemed to be an invisible barrier, creating a black wall that didn't seem to end. The thing was scratching the barrier and frustrated snarls echoed across the clearing, I stood and watched cautiously as the thing gave the barrier one last scratch then floated away. I turned around and walked over to Taiyo who was sitting on a large fallen tree covered in a soft blanket of bright green moss, afternoon light floated through the tree tops and birds sang as they flew from tree to tree. I sat down next to Taiyo and caught my breath from the run,

"I think we should camp here for the night, you set up the stuff while I collect some fire wood." she said as she swung off a back pack I hadn't noticed before. She threw me the bag and walked off to the tree line, I unzipped the bag and pulled out two sleeping bags, matches, bottles of water and food. Once I had unravelled the sleeping bags, put the rest of the stuff back in the back pack and put it into a hollow bit of the log we had been sitting on I lay down on my sleeping bag and watched pink clouds travel across the evening sky, soon falling into a light sleep. A rustle in the trees woke me and I sat up and scanned the trees where the sound came from, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the familiar form of Taiyo walking out of the trees with branches tucked under her arm. The sky was dark now and the silver of the moon illuminated the clearing, Taiyo set down the branches and I helped her collect some rocks to put around the fire wood. It took three matches but we soon had the wood lit and forming into a bright blaze that sent a warm orange glow around us. Dinner was cooked over the fire and Taiyo and I soon retired to our makeshift beds.

"You never told me why you in the spirit world once before." Taiyo said and I remembered back to Zeniba's cottage and before I had visited the spirit of death and life. I sighed and smiled at the memories of my first visit to the spirit world. I recounted the whole story to Taiyo who stayed quite threw the whole thing.

"Wow, I never would have thought." She said as I finished my story. I smiled to myself as the soft glow of the fire played across my eyes.

"Neither would I" I said as my eyes closed by themselves.

\(^.^)/

**Haku**

I kept my emotionless mask on as I walked back through the bath house, the workers and guests coward and even ran when they saw me. I kept walking up to my room, deciding to take the stairs instead of the elevator. I opened the door to my room to find Zeniba sitting on my bed waiting for me, I was about to walk back out when the door slammed close behind me.

"You need to control yourself, I know that you are upset about Chihiro's death but you must not take it out on others." the mention of Chihiro's death caused my mask to drop and grief flowed through me. I sat down on my chair with my head in my hands, Zeniba sighed and left the room closing the door quietly behind her. I crossed over to the window and watched the setting sun hoping that Chihiro will come back to me. It made me feel helpless knowing that I can't do anything to help and the only thing I can do is hope.

\(^.^)/

**Arashi**

I need to find the wenches body and destroy it so that there is no way for her to return, but I'm not going to be able to do this alone. I can't just walk up to the bathhouse without expecting resistance, the sky outside of my window was turning pink as I thought of the ways to destroy the wench for good and finally have Haku myself. Fubuki had started to call me delusional and telling me to just give up on him, but she doesn't understand what it's like to have you one true love yanked away from you by some petty human. Haku was mine first and he will always be mine, no matter how many lives I have to end, he will be mine. I thought back to the bathhouse and was struck by the most brilliant plan that has ever been made, I will form an army, I will form an army and while everyone is distracted I will burn the wenches body into the ashes that she deserves to be. No doubt that Haku will protect her body, but I'm sure that e won't mind coming back to my castle again. I raced down to Fubuki's room and told her of my plan to rage war on the unsuspecting bathhouse,

"I will join you, but only because I have a few loose ends that need to be tied." she purred as she turned back to her desk that she as sitting at. She moved her hands in complicated patterns and a small snow blizzard whipped around her desk, the snow faded away and in its place where about twenty diamond necklaces.

"Use these to pay the spirit tribes to join us, I'm sure they won't refuse with the spell on them at work." she said as she swept them into a white velvet bag which she handed to me.

"Good luck." She said as I crossed the room and left. I will succeed and I will finally be on top with Haku by my side.

\(^.^)/

**So Arashi has gone from an upset girl to a angry maniac to a kidnapping creep and now a war starting psychopath. Lovely. Anyway thank you for reading and what I want to know is how my readers think this story is going to end….. see you next chapter and don't forget to tell me how you see this story ending :P **


	31. Burning ice

**This story is almost over, wow I'm kind of sad to be near the end. I would also like to say that I am sorry for not updating sooner than I would have liked but I have been editing my chapters, I also found out that it is very hard and got to about chapter three before I decided that I couldn't be bothered and that 'Haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate.' So enjoy and review. :) **

**REVIEW REPLYS FOR CHAPTER 30: **

**michelle88222: I could not agree more with that. :)**

**Genie2130: It is quite impressive that she has kept going , but yes she is getting to the point of crazy, but it's really fun to write. :P **

**Sakura: Yeah sure, go ahead, I have no problems with that as long as you do give me the credit for the story line. Or I will get my cat to hunt you down, he will probably just ignore me, but I will still do it….. **

\(^.^)/

Burning ice

**Chihiro**

Something small, cold and wet hit my face, then another and another and I woke to see drops of water falling towards my face. I sat up from where I lay and looked over towards where Taiyo should have been but my eyes fell on empty space, the rain was starting to drip down my face and I quickly stood and shoved my bedding into the hollowed out log that still held the backpack. I ran over to the tree line, thankful that the thick canopy kept the rain from soaking me, a rustle snapped my head to the left and I sighed in relief when I saw Taiyo walk towards me but the grim look on her face quickly washed the relief away.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" She asked as she leant against one of the many trees, blood was dripping from a cut across her face and was soaking into the sleeve of her shirt.

"I think the good news first." I answered wondering what Taiyo had encountered that had left her with such a wound. She smiled sadly and I wondered if the good news was even good news at all,

"The Fountain of Judgement is just through these trees," I wondered why we had got here so quickly when it had been said that I took weeks, "But the fountain seems to have a guardian which the old tale forgot to mention." Great, just great, a guardian of the fountain that will stop at nothing to keep us away, kind of reminds me of someone back in the spirit world. A sad smile crept up at the thought and I wondered if she had done anything in my absence, I don't doubt that she has.

"Two questions, one, how did we get here so quickly and two, what do you mean by guardian and what do we do to get past it." I raised a finger with each question and Taiyo let out an exhausted sigh. She motioned for me to follow and I walked behind her, we soon came upon a clearing but Taiyo whispered for me to stay in the shadows. The clearing was filled with warm sunlight and daises bloomed from the grass, the soft sound of splashing water caught my attention. In the middle of the clearing stood a fountain, it was made of white marble and clear water was running down the sides, the Fountain of Judgement.

\(^.^)/

**Haku**

The paper work in front of me only seemed to grow as I singed and filed them one by one, it has only been three days since Chihiro was sent to the dead land but I still had to work. I was about to stand from my desk when everything started to shake violently, everything stopped and silence was everywhere before I heard the screams erupt from below. I made my way quickly to my window to see warriors from the different spirit tribes outside of the bathhouse with non other that Arashi and her sister. Ok before it was stupid of her but now this is just psychopathic crazy. The army was ramming the bathhouse doors with whatever they had their hands on, whether it be magic or weapons. Chihiro's body. That's what she's after, to destroy it for good and give her no chance of returning to it. I ran out of my room as I came to this conclusion and sprinted my way to the room that Chihiro's body was being held in, I locked the door with my strongest seal spell and glanced over to her body. Her wounds had been healed and she looked pale and lifeless as she lay on the bed, only a ghost of her former self.

About five minutes went by when everything went deathly quiet and a light knock echoed through the room that I sat on the floor with my back leaning against the door.

"I know you're in there Haku my beloved you need to step out for a moment so I can deal with that wench." A gleeful voice sounded on the other side of the door and I kept as still as death and I heard wood groan, I watched with eyes wide as the door bent before snapping in two and a smug looking Arashi walked in with hands glowing black. She looked from me to the bed and I watched as a grin formed on her ugly mug of a face, a chill swept through the room and I snapped my head to the door way to see Fubuki forming a snow blizzard in her hand and before I could react I was frozen stiff by the blizzard she had formed. I could only watch as the pig that is Arashi cross the room while her icicle of a sister watched in amusement, Arashi tried to grab hold of Chihiro's arm but jerked back as if she had been burnt. Chihiro's body started to glow a soft orange which changed to a deep blue, her fingertips started to fade and as they did salt water took their place. The three spirits watched in horror and marvel as the dead girl's body became water and the scent of sea salt filled the room, Arashi gapped at the place chihiro should have been and she did a double take when she glanced up at me. A warm feeling washed through me and I looked down at myself to see a white glow shining from my arms, I felt the warm feeling creeping up my neck and was soon swamping my brain and everything vanished into the bright light.

\(^.^)/

**Chihiro**

Taiyo picked up a rock and threw it as far as she could into the clearing, I gave a questioning look but her eyes stayed focused on the rock that she had thrown. A loud roar caught my attention and I snapped my head up to see the beast from yesterday floating towards where the rock had landed,

"That is the guardian and there is no way to get rid of it, you have to make it into that protective barrier." Taiyo's voice was barely audible and I watched as the beast floated back into the tree line,

"We got here quicker because I decided to see what would happen if we entered the back of the forest, it's where the guardian resides except for that small clearing." She said still staring where the beast had disappeared from sight.

"And you didn't tell me why?" I hissed at her and all I gat in answer was a small laugh. Taiyo looked like she was thinking hard about something and I suddenly realized something, if the only place that the beast can't get into is that clearing, doesn't that make us fair game out here. Worry washed over me and I glanced over the shadows of the trees,

"Okay, I'm going to run out and distract the guardian while you make a run for the barrier." She didn't give me time to answer as she shot out of the tree line and the beast was behind her in an instant, I took this as my cue and ran out of the tree line and ran for the barrier. A cloud of black smoke was suddenly all I could see and it was all I could do not to throw up, I kept pushing through and came to a golden barrier. I pushed against it and nothing happened, it was like I was trying to push a brick wall over. I felt like sitting on the ground and just crying over everything that had happened to me in my life, the black smoke was around me again and I felt tears sting the edge of my eyes. Haku please help me, please help me get home. The barrier suddenly gave way and I fell forward and face planted the ground,

"Well done my child you have shown you purpose is true, now drink from my fountain and you shall be deemed worthy or if not sentenced to eternal damnation." A booming voice echoed around my head as I stood and looked to the outside of the golden barrier to see Taiyo running back into the trees and the guardian slinking back into the forest of the opposite side. I turned back to the fountain and stepped forward and took some of the crystal clear water in my cupped hands, the water was surprisingly cold and as I brought it to my lips I felt I warmth radiate of it. The water was ice cold as I swallowed it and a burning in my stomach caused me to scream and double over myself, the last thing I saw before darkness consumed me was blue sky and fluffy white clouds and a brief felling of soft, warm grass against my skin.

\(^.^)/

**Just to let you know this should be the second last chapter. Please review and I hope you enjoyed reading. Cya next chapter.**


End file.
